First Kisses
by RoseBelikov'at'Nyx.Vamp
Summary: Because Klaine have too many and Kum definately don't have enough... x
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this basically came about because i spotted a similar fic for Klaine, about how their first kiss _could_ have happened, and i just thought 'oh god no, i don't want to know, they already flogged the hell out of that horse and it ain't getting any deader' ... however, i wanted to do a fic with different ways that Sam and Kurt's first kiss (and possibly subsequent ones i guess) _SHOULD_ and _WILL _happen. So yeah, enjoy...**

**Over and out x**

* * *

><p>He was new.<p>

And he was dreading his first day.

Which, perhaps entirely because of the fact that he just _knew_ being the new kid made him immediately the object of everyone's attention, made it even more scary than the last time he had been in the hallways, when he was being shown around.

By principle of the nature of teenagers everywhere, it was inevitable that he was being stared at, even if he was purposefully looking at the floor so as not to make eye contact with any of the humanoids (yes goddamn he was a nerd) he just knew were watching him.

The only problem with not looking where he was going was that he had an awful predisposition to extreme, life-endangering clumsiness, dangerous to anyone who happened to cross his path, as well to as himself.

And while he had been innocently admiring the skirting boards as he made his way down the corridor he inadvertently ended up trying to occupy the same space in it as someone else and, slamming into said other person hard, ended up falling forwards and on top of them as both their bodies hit the floor.

He had closed his eyes in anticipation of his face harshly meeting the cold, hard floor, only to feel his lips meet something altogether much more soft and warm.

His eyes flashed open and instantly met another pair, somehow teal gray and piercing blue at the same time, with gold flecks shooting out like stars from the midnight black iris'.

The next thing he noticed was the luminescent, pale porcelain skin and the perfectly styled short brunette hair, and the way those eyes only centimetres from his were looking, not angry and exasperated as he expected them to be, but shocked and... he must be mad to think happy.

Of course, while all his thoughts had jumbled together in about two seconds flat, his mouth had been pressed firmly over the other boy's and his arms were braced against the floor around the boy's slender shoulders, where they had fallen instinctively to break his fall.

And, as both their eyes widened at the realisation that they were, for all intents and purposes, kissing, he knew would go to his grave swearing that he had never felt anything like it before, as all that movie cliché crap about _electricity_ and_ fireworks_ suddenly made sense.

Then his senses knocked back in and he realised that he was lying on the floor on the morning of his first day splayed on top of some other guy that he didn't know and who probably didn't appreciate the fact that he'd just had a total epiphany.

He peeled himself up off the floor - the _guy_ - and stammered out apologies, blushing profusely as the other boy stuttered out that it was fine, before hurriedly rushing to his first period class.

He stepped through the door to Spanish with his hand still absentmindedly held over his mouth and Sam knew that suddenly everything had just got a thousand times better.

And that was even without knowing that Kurt spent the entirely of his first lesson in the girls bathroom with wide eyes and a hand firmly pressed over his own lips, as if he was trying to keep the kiss on them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So i hope you liked that, just a random idea that hit me because i kinda wanted to use some moments throughout the season as well as random ones or AU's etc. This is going to be somewhat of a _PROMPT FIC, _because i'd love to see and write your ideas for their perfect first kiss...**

**Well, views, ideas, prompts, whatever... :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because it _should_ have happened. Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>Walking to the centre of the room, he looked over at Sam, smiling as the blond slung his guitar around his neck and ran his fingers over the strings lightly.<p>

Sam returned Kurt's smile before he le his hand drop, motioning him over so that he could put his fingers over the strings as they had practiced, Sam strumming the guitar as Kurt changed finger positions for the different chords.

Taking a deep breath, he said "I wanted to say, I'm really excited and... I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

He found himself winking at Kurt as he started playing, the brunette doing his job perfectly as Sam started singing, and then turned his gaze out from Kurt to the rest of the room, all grinning at them as they sang.

_Do you hear me?  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water  
>Across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky  
>Oh my, baby I'm trying <em>

Kurt's eyes widened as Sam's hand covered his on the guitar, taking his place so that he could step around him and start his verse in the song. He tilted his head towards the blonde, smiling slightly despite the butterflies he was still feeling, and opened his mouth to sing, his hand resting on Sam's shoulder to prop himself up in the slightly awkward position they were in.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
><em>I feel your whisper across the sea<em>  
><em>I keep you with me in my heart<em>  
><em>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

They ended up singing to each other instead of their audience, stood at opposite ends of the room and slowly getting closer, with huge smiles on their faces as they reached the last verse. Sam didn't remember reaching out and taking Kurt's hands in his, but somehow he ended up grasping them both as they met in the middle, eyes only for each other.

Kurt didn't even care when they neared the last chorus and he heard Santana lean over to Mercedes and mutter "So freaking _charming_." because he finally seemed to be getting his dream come true, standing in Glee and holding a guy's hands. It seemed perfect, and all he could hope was that Sam felt the same way he did.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>Lucky we're in love in every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

They finished the song turning outwards because they had both remembered that they should probably be looking at their audience, one hand still clasped tightly together as their ooh's faded out.

Kurt looked up at Sam, a small smile on his face as the applause started, even Santana grudgingly clapping, and squeezed his hand gently, sidling slightly closer in as he did so.

Looking back towards his partner as the applause died down with a smile on his face, he forgot the group was there all over again as he did what seemed natural and leaned downwards, closing the tiny gap between them to press his lips firmly over Kurt's.

Kurt's eyes flew wide open at the kiss and then closed as he ran his free arm around Sam's neck, kissing back as if his life depended on it. He hardly even noticed the shocked silence and then Mercedes' laugh as Tina handed her twenty dollars, because he was entirely too wrapped up in Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, i could've used a different song but i wanted to do it like it was Sam and Quinn's performance, except it would have been so much better with Kurt. (BTW, if you YouTube the video, at 1.51 there is the saddest shot of Kurt and it made me wanna cry :'( -pouts-)**

**So, thanks for the great response, and any suggestions will hopefully be done soon :) **

**This one was from a prompt from ShezzaMezza :) -they do the duet (i totally reckon they should have done lucky. it would have been AMAZING!)- x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because it would have made my life.**

**Oh, and there's no Blaine here guys.**

* * *

><p>Seeing Kurt run into the guys locker room had been odd, especially as he seemed to have been chasing after Karofsky, and Sam was pretty sure it wouldn't end well for Kurt.<p>

But as he was walking towards the door, hoping that he could intercept the bullying jock should anything get completely out of hand, he heard a crash from inside the room and then Karofsky was running out of the room at full pelt, looking scared and frustrated and angry all at once, and Sam knew something was wrong.

Abandoning all pretence of loitering by the slushie machine he sprinted towards the door, pushing it open and running inside, only to be greeted with a sight that shocked him.

Kurt didn't know what to think. What to do. He felt himself hit the lockers and slump, boneless, to the floor, his mind still not processing what had happened. As he drew his knees up and curled his arms around them, desperate for support, he heard footsteps and looked up, seeing nothing but a mop of blonde through vision thick with suddenly streaming tears.

Sam didn't hesitate as he saw Kurt huddled on the floor, his pale, perfect face awash with tears. He just strode over and sat down next to the soprano, wrapping an arm around his shoulders so that he could pull the brunette closer and let him lean his head on his shoulder, tears wetting the top of Sam's hoodie.

They sat in silence for while, the only noise the rustling of students in the halls outside and the quiet chocking of Kurt's sobs as his tears slowly dried up.

Looking down at Kurt as the petite boy lifted his head, locking eyes with him, he started to wonder what the fuck had just happened. Because the Kurt he knew, the Kurt he had been getting to really like, was unbeatable, unbreakable. No matter what those stupid jocks had done or said, he had just shaken it off, stuck his nose in the air and carried on because he _knew_ that he was superior to them, and Sam had had no doubt that he would get the hell out of Lima as soon as possible, because he was destined for great things.

And no, he was _totally_ not quoting Ollivander.

At all.

He knew he probably shouldn't ask, that Kurt probably didn't want to tell him, but it was all he and his huge mouth (figuratively!) could think of to do.

"Kurt?"

He lifted his head higher, trying to focus on Sam's blond hair, the awful dye job, anything to get his mind off what had just happened.

"Y-yeah?"

"I know you probably don't want to tell me but... what the _fuck_ just happened Kurt?"

And it was like something had snapped inside him. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone, didn't want anyone to pity him and whisper things about him behind his back, but there was something about Sam that made the floodgates open and suddenly he was pouring his heart out to the bottle blonde like he had no censor.

"He just... he pushed me into the lockers and I couldn't help it, I confronted him, asked him what the hell his problem was and then before I knew it we were yelling at each other, and he kept telling me not to push him, and then he looked like he was about to hit me, and I told him to do it b-because he was just a scared little boy who couldn't handle how... extraordinarily ordinary he was and then... then he..."

It was then that Kurt seemed to fling himself on Sam, his arms wrapping around his neck as the soprano buried his face in his shoulder even more than before. Easing his arms around Kurt he shifted do that he could see Kurt's face properly and then brushed his hair out of his face, seeing that his tears were drying on his face as he looked up at him with terrified eyes.

Speaking softly he said "He did what Kurt?"

Lifting his chin and trying to control the quiver in his voice, he looked up at Sam and said "He... he kissed me."

What the actual...?

He just pulled Kurt even tighter into his arms as the sobs started up again, and then couldn't help himself from asking another question.

"Kurt, was that... was that your first kiss?"

Chocking slightly as he stared over Sam's muscled shoulder, he gulped and nodded. Then, realising that Sam couldn't see it, he pulled back from the bone-crushing hug, closing his eyes as he said "I kissed Brittany last year when I was trying to pretend that I was straight. But it was my first kiss from a boy. My first proper kiss."

At that Sam couldn't help but grimace at the thought of having his first kiss brutally stolen by someone who was doing their best to make his life hell. But he knew he couldn't leave Kurt like that, shaking on the locker room floor.

They both sat together for a few minutes, neither wanting to get up as they heard the other students filter out of the hallways and into classrooms, until Sam can't take it any more.

His head is swimming with the fact that Kurt had just had what should be one of the most perfect and romantic moments of his life forcefully and painfully ripped away from him because of some closet-case bully, and he can't think of anything he can do to make it better other than just sit there and offer Kurt comfort. Unless...

Kurt jumped ever so slightly when he felt a hand on his cheek, his face slowly being turned around until he was face to face with Sam, their noses practically touching. He caught a glint of... of _something_ in Sam's eyes and then the blond was leaning in, closing the extremely small space between their lips.

"What are you doing?" He breathed, just before they connected.

Sam stilled for a second, whispering back "Making it the first one that counted."

And with that they were kissing, softly and gently as Sam relinquished power to Kurt, not wanting to scare him. It was a sweet, soft kiss, and Kurt couldn't help his hands tangling into Sam's hair as they sat together, mouths moving in sync.

When they finally pulled back out Kurt was smiling softly, his hand pressed gently over his lips as opposed to the terrified fist it had been only minutes ago, but he could only think of one thing to ask.

"But... I thought you weren't..."

He knew what Kurt meant, and closed his eyes as he said "I'm not. I'm bi. I just... Didn't want to shout about it. But Kurt, I really like you, and I should have been you real first kiss, not fucking Karofsky."

"You were."

And Kurt leaned in shyly to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, i am a HP nerd, aah well. **

**I should probably disclaim glee here seeing as i've forgotten, and this was from a prompt from ShezzaMezza again :) -no blaine, sam finds out about kurt/karofsky kiss- ...**

**Well, enjoy x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because it's my birthday and what's a birthday without getting into a fight with your family? -.- So here's some fluff to make me happy again :D**

**Quinn and Sam are still together here people, but well... you'll see...**

* * *

><p>Since Mercedes was out of town for two weeks and Tina was going on about a million dates with Mike, Kurt had been spending a lot of time with his other girls, Quinn and Rachel, and no, he had no idea how they were in the same room without pulling out each other's hair, but he was going to roll with it. Whatever.<p>

They had been having a girl's night and generally bitching and pigging out and critiquing outfits on the trashy TV shows that they were watching, and he was having some serious fun.

However, Sam had come over to see Quinn, not realising that she had friends over, and had ended up getting dragged into the whole girl bonding time, which made Kurt's super-inappropriate crush on him magnify to colossal proportions as he let himself be nail polished and tweezed and allowed Kurt to spend a whole ten minutes complaining about his hair, which made the petite brunette extremely happy.

He knew that he shouldn't be crushing on one of his girls boyfriends, but he couldn't help it.

So he just laughed and carried on with his scathing assessment of Sam's dreadfully dyed locks.

"I mean, c'mon Sam, it's not even dyed _properly_! You can't have done it properly like the bottle said, and your roots are showing something atrocious!"

It was then that Sam looked down at his lap and mumbled something that sounded like 'demon flutes'.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow and asked "What Samuel?"

Looking up and blushing, Sam repeated, louder, "Lemon juice. I used lemon juice."

As Quinn laughed and Rachel spluttered, Kurt walked over closer to Sam looking scandalised. He really couldn't fathom what had been going through the poor boy's head when he had decided to molest and mistreat his hair like he had, but Kurt was determined to make it better.

"Well, I'm not surprised that your split ends are making that whole mop frizz out like crazy if that's the way you treat your hair. But Sam, seriously, what in the world possessed you to use _lemon juice_ on your hair for goodness sake?" Kurt questioned, emphasising his words with wildly overenthusiastic hand gestures.

Sam just sighed again and smiled at them all, saying "Well, I wanted to make a good impression. New school, new people, I didn't want to be the dork I always had been up 'til then. So I toned up a bit more, dyed my hair, tried to make a good first impression y'know. Just didn't think you people would be so quick to figure me out."

He shrugged good naturedly but there was still something nervous and excited in his eyes as he glanced around the room, his smile growing wider still as it settled on Kurt. Rachel and Quinn had moved so that they were sharing the larger couch, yet still weirdly close Kurt thought, and Sam ended up sat next to Kurt squeezed on the smaller one, their thighs touching, and Kurt tried extremely hard not to notice as Sam's arm ended up slung over his shoulder.

"Hope you don't mind dude, there was just nowhere else to put my arm, y'know?" Sam chuckled, wriggling a little in a way that made Kurt wish someone would just kill him already.

He glanced over at the bottle - lemon - blond and huffed, saying "Don't call me dude Sam, how many times?"

He nearly laughed at the hurt puppy dog look that Sam adopted as he spoke, and ended up laughing and playfully slapping him as the blond pouted, realising as he did that no one else got away with calling him dude anywhere near as lightly.

They ended up sat like that all the way though '_What Not To Wear_', and even Sam was laughing along as Kurt made him own bitchy and scathing comments about the hideous outfits that Trinny and Susannah were dealing with. It was so good that all they were missing was the cheesy film commercials and the popcorn, and the time flew by.

Before he knew it Quinn and Rachel were uncurling from their positions on the couch, having got even closer while Kurt hadn't been watching and were practically cuddling under the blanket that they had magically produced from somewhere, which Kurt couldn't quite believe but decided to just wave away as a hallucination or something.

He reluctantly shrugged out from under Sam's arm and stood, stretching his arms up over his head as he yawned, knowing that he should be getting home.

He sashayed towards Quinn and Rachel, who both put out their arms and drew him into a big hug, before they stepped back so he could place kisses on each of their cheeks, both of them giggling like little girls after he had.

He rolled his eyes at them and headed towards the door, smiling at Sam as he went, only to have the blond footballer stride towards him and slam a hand against the door stopping him from opening it, grinning teasingly at him as he said "Hey, don't I get one too?"

Kurt could swear that he had winked.

Nervously he placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, having to pull himself up slightly to kiss the taller boy's cheek.

Sam internally cheered that their plan had gone to... well, plan, and watched as Kurt leant in closer, his expressive blue eyes sparkling slightly in the light. At the last possible second, when Kurt had less than a centimetres distance to go between their faces, he swung his face round, tilting his lips downwards so that a shocked looking Kurt kissed him squarely on _them_ instead of his cheek.

Somehow Kurt found himself kissing Sam properly as the blond's lips moved against his, and he felt warm, comfortable, and wondered idly to himself why he hadn't been doing this before. Then he realised what he was doing.

When the brunette froze, his eyes going wide, Sam placed another soft kiss on his lips before pulling back, blushing in spite of himself.

Kurt panicked, glancing frantically around the room trying to find an escape route, but all he did was make eye contact with Quinn, _the girlfriend of the guy you just _kissed_ idiot!_

He spluttered and then looked between the two, confused by Sam blushing profusely and Quinn just looking amused.

"I'm so sorry, I don't mean to, I just... slipped or something, oh my Gaga I'm so sorry-"

Quinn cut in, saying "Kurt stop worrying! C'mon, the dye job should have been your first clue! After all, you did spend ten minutes dissecting it!"

As he continued to do his fish impression, opening and closing his mouth like an idiot, Sam stepped in, ruffling his hair as he said "Kurt, I thought your gaydar was impeccable? How did you not recognise beards when you saw them? I mean, we were pretty obvious."

That was when he truly looked at Quinn and Rachel and finally clocked that they were standing side by side, holding hands and blushing.

"Oh." Kurt said, looking wide eyed back up at Sam.

"Well, I guess that makes me the idiot then, doesn't it?"

At that all three of them laughed and Kurt couldn't help stretching up on tiptoe to kiss Sam lightly again, the look on his face was just so cute.

He was still giggling as he heard someone speak.

"And now we can partake in romantic evenings of a duplex nature!"

"Huh?"

There was a sigh, and well, if you could hear rolling eyes...

"She wants us to double date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, i cheered myself up :) And hopefully you enjoyed that as well! **

**I'm still open to any and all suggestions and prompts, and today's accolade goes to STARZHEI's prompt -Sam could do the "Kiss on the cheek?" question to Kurt, and when Kurt leans in, Sam twists his head so Kurt kisses his mouth instead- thanks :)**

**Over and out x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because i'm tired and i felt like doing something a little different and AU. I imagine this to be Tudor England, around the 1550's.**

* * *

><p>As he made his way towards the market for his mother and father, Samuel heard a noise coming from the bushes by the side of the lane.<p>

Running over to investigate he pushed past the bracken to find that behind a tangle of nettles was a small, pale boy lying face down in the mud, his handsome and expensive looking clothes smeared with mud and his hair ruined.

He didn't seem any older than Samuel himself, merely fifteen of sixteen, and Samuel guessed from the scuff marks by the side of the patch of mud that he had been pushed. He could see about five sets of footprints and evidence of a scuffle.

Ignoring the pain and scrambling quickly through the stinging weeds, he soon found himself right next to the prone figure of the boy, who Samuel hoped wasn't unconscious.

"Excuse me? Excuse me young sir," For Samuel thought he was probably nobility, from the look of his clothes, "Can I help you?"

The boy raised his head from the mud and looked up, startling Samuel with piercing blue eyes and a pale but perfect face, that only bore the faintest traces of mud, as if he had shielded it carefully.

"Thank you kindly, I would be eternally grateful if you were to assist me out of this situation." The brunette boy said, and Samuel could tell that he was trying hard not to cry.

Dropping to his knees Samuel offered a hand, pulling the boy up from the squelching, sticky mud quickly and letting him fall into his arms as he fought for breath and closed his eyes, his fingers grasping at the front of Samuel's rough woven shirt.

After he had caught his breath, the boy lifted his head again and Sam could see that his beautiful eyes had filled with tears, as he said "Thank you again, for I do not know how I would have managed to e-escape without your help."

His voice trembled on the last note and Samuel instinctively pulled him closer, cuddling him, as he brushed a thumb under the strange alluring boy's eyes to quell the tears and said "You are welcome... What is your name?"

Those expressive eyes turned on his again as the boy spoke and he felt as if he was falling into them over and over again, trapped in their swirling abyss.

"I am Kurt, Lord Hummel of Lima's son. I was ambushed by some thugs who robbed me and then left me for dead in that godforsaken place, and I am so thankful that you came along. What is your name, if I may be so bold?"

Samuel looked shocked at first that someone had had the audacity to rob the Lord's son, but then shook his head, saying "My name is Samuel."

And then Kurt smiled and his whole face lit up. Sam could swear that the sun suddenly seemed to shine from the boy himself and not from the sky, and he was drawn in by some irresistible force.

Kurt's eyes widened and he whispered "Thank you Samuel..."

Samuel didn't know what it was that made him do it, but the look in Kurt's eyes made him close the gap between them and press his lips to Kurt's, careful to cup his face and stop the mud from smearing on both of them as he ghosted his lips over Kurt's.

When he pulled back he heard Kurt say "W-why did you do that Samuel?" in a confused, flustered voice.

He shrugged, answering "That's what people always do when they're thankful. My parents do it all the time to each other."

It seemed Kurt could find no obvious faults in his logic, though he knew that wasn't really the only reason he had kissed the ever intriguing boy. However, when Kurt blinked and then leant forward again, asking, with fluttering eyelashes and an unsure, nervous look in his eyes, "Could you, possibly, do it again Samuel?", Sam didn't hesitate.

He closed the gap without speaking and let his lips answer for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't really know. It's a little odd. I don't care. Anyways, i hope you thought it was... interesting, at least. I think back to prompts tomorrow...**

**What did you think? x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because i had Rachel in my head today.**

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled her binoculars back up to her eyes as she shushed Finn and leaned over him to get a better view out of the window of the truck they were sharing. They had ended up staking out a motel room where they had followed Sam to after he had reportedly been seen with Quinn there, the newly resurrected school newspaper having made them curious as to what was happening.<p>

However, as they had sat and waited it hadn't been Quinn who had turned up on the doorstep of the room but Kurt, a large holdall in one hand and a pizza box in the other.

They were both shocked at the way Sam, from what they could see of him, greeted Kurt warmly and invited him inside the room quickly, for they (well, Rachel, as she was the one doing the majority of the thinking) hadn't ever thought they were particularly close, especially after their duet fiasco.

It was over an hour since the petite brunette had entered the dingy room and they were starting to get restless, Finn trying to get her to play hangman or noughts and crosses. She was getting irritated by his persistent insistence on doing something, and had to stop herself from snapping at him as he wondrously pointed out a star that he apparently hadn't seen yet.

"Finn! Would you please," She made her voice soothing, "Stop looking at constellations and get your sights set back on the actual task in hand?"

"I wasn't looking at the flowers Rach, it was a star! Look!"

He pointed to the sky again and she sighed, reaching out to gently pull his head back round to face the right way, out through the left window at the motel room that Sam and Kurt were currently in.

"Finn, what do you think they're doing in there?" She asked, curious in spite of herself even though it wasn't Quinn in there.

He seemed to think about it for a moment and then turned to look at her, saying "Rach! You don't think he's cheating on Quinn with Kurt do you?"

She had to forcibly restrain herself from rolling her eyes as she said "Finn, he isn't with Quinn. _You_ are! That's why we're here!" She sighed and then said "I think the more appropriate question would be is Kurt cheating on Blaine? Because they definitely got together at sectionals and he's definitely in there with Sam, a pizza and a bag of who knows what!"

Finn's eyes widened and he said "No. Kurt wouldn't do that to Blaine. He adored the guy, its sickening to watch how much he likes him. He'd never do that too him!"

Rachel was about to reply when she noticed movement though the binoculars she was still holding to her eyes and shushed Finn, who wasn't even talking, as she leaned unconsciously forwards.

Sam and Kurt emerged from the door, the taller blond wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders as they talked on the porch.

It was Finn who spoke first, "Is Sam wearing Kurt's jacket? I swear that he has one just like that, he got it new last week and he loved it even though it was a bit big on him."

Rachel looked closer at the pair but was more distracted by Kurt's appearance as she gasped and said "Oh my gosh, Kurt's crying!"

"What?" Finn whisper-shouted, craning his neck to see as she leant in front of him.

She was right; Kurt had tears flowing down his cheeks as he smiled bravely at Sam, the blond hugging him ferociously and then, after a little while of silence in the car, pulling back, one hand ending up cupping Kurt's cheek as they froze, faces extremely close to each other's and getting closer and closer with every second.

There were a few beats of silence and then...

"Oh my god!"

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped out of the door to Sam and his family's motel room, trying to ignore the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes as he said "Thank you Sam, I don't know what I would've done without you. I just can't believe he broke up with me. I'm so grateful that you let me stay and talk."<p>

Sam just smiled back down at the beautiful brunette, hugging him tightly and whispering in his ear "You're welcome Kurt. And he didn't deserve you anyway. He didn't deserve even one thousandth of you."

He pulled back a small way and somehow ended up with his hand gently cupping Kurt's cheek and their eyes locked, a million unsaid things passing between them in just that one look.

Kurt couldn't help himself as he saw the promise and the love and the question in those gorgeous green eyes and he felt like he was sinking into them as he leant in.

And then they were kissing, tongues entwining, as somewhere inside Kurt's head all the fire and passion that had been missing in Blaine's kiss were burning bright. Instead of the cliché fireworks that had deadened and fizzled out after only a few repetitions it felt like someone had lit a bonfire in his heart and he was sure that it wouldn't ever go out.

Sam couldn't even think as he felt his mind turn to absolute mush, nothing registering with him at all apart from his and Kurt's lips moving together, until...

"Oh my god!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I quite like this way of narration actually, i love getting in her head. **

**This one was a lovely prompt from ShezzaMezza again, who simply said -Rumours- Thank you x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because i'm strangely addicted to this song. **

* * *

><p>Kurt swivelled his hips and gyrated against Quinn and Brittany as per Coach Sylvester's instructions and then sashayed in a choreographed way to the front of the room, smirking his best bitch smirk as he looked out into the stands that housed the ecstatic, cheering crowd as the cheerios performed their newest number.<p>

Taking a deep breath he did the move that would signal to the sound tech guys to turn back on his mike and started to sing as he continued with the gruelling routine.

_If you want me, the cherry on top  
>The pick of the pack, the crème de la crop<br>If you want me you better  
>Do better than that tonight, oh, oh<em>

Sam watched, mesmerised, from the sidelines where he was celebrating with the team after their win, all of them jumping up and down like five year olds and grinning like idiots.

He caught some go the other players staring too but he was pretty sure that they had their eyes trained on Santana's boobs as she and Brittany danced exceedingly close to each other, smiling at each other and then turning back to back so that they could dip low and then stretch back up, eliciting whoops from the crowd.

_If you want me, it takes more than a wink_  
><em>And more than a drink, more than you think<em>  
><em>If you want me you're gonna<em>  
><em>Have to break the bank tonight<em>

Kurt could see the staring guys around the stands as they ogled his fellow cheerleaders, and it was at times like that that he was thankful for his kit tracksuit bottoms, tight as they were, when they all twirled around and instantly all pairs of male eyes trained on the squad dipped downwards, following the skirts as they flicked up around the asses of the girls.

All pairs but one.

_'Cause some don't have the patience_  
><em>Some call me high-maintenance<em>  
><em>But you pay the bill, 'cause that's the deal<em>

He knew he shouldn't be staring, knew that he'd probably get a fuck-ton of abuse from his fellow players if they ever realised what he was staring at, and an even more painful barrage of ice cold insults from the perfect boy he was staring at, but he couldn't help it.

And even as their eyes flicked downwards to stare at the girl's asses, his strayed only once, to see a perfect, taut, rounded ass that looked gorgeous in the tight pants that he was wearing that Sam thought were sinful, and then his gaze was wrenched up once again to stare at the impossible perfection that was his face.

Looking like it had been carved out of marble, porcelain was too common a description for the colour of Kurt's skin. It was more like alabaster, or ivory.

_If you want me, the cherry on top_  
><em>The pick of the pack, the crème de la crop<em>

Kurt finished the song as he leapt into the splits, Quinn and Santana on each side of him as he used his perma-grin while staring deep into the celebrative melee happening where the players were.

He could sense eyes on him for the whole performance and sure enough Sam Evans was standing apart from his counterparts as they cheered and whooped and hollered, his gaze fixed on the squad and on him particular.

He wasn't sure what was happening.

The look in Sam's eyes was sheer desire, he was sure, the pure kind rather than the smutty kind on the minds of most of the team while around the Cheerios, and it was perplexing him no end as it was steadfastly aimed at him, Kurt Hummel.

The squad was jogging back off the field to renewed cheers and he smiled at the crowd as they passed by the footballers.

Sam watched Kurt approach with awe and found himself more and more sure of what he had wanted to do as the beautiful singer drew nearer, flanked by Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and then opened them again, taking a deep breath before he strode out into their path, a determined look set on his face.

Kurt was steadfastly not looking in Sam's direction as they neared him so that he wouldn't be tempted to ask about the slightly unnerving gazing, but then he felt a large, warm hand wrap around his wrist and he was pulled sharply away from his girls, and back out into the harsh glare of the spot lights.

Before he could even comprehend what was happening there was a flash of blond hair and then hot, smooth lips were pressing against his, just the right amount of pressure to make all the blood rush simultaneously to his ears, making a ringing noise, and to certain other body parts as Sam deepened it, their tongues sliding together as he felt a hand tangle in his hair.

Sam couldn't believe he was actually doing it, he was actually kissing Kurt Hummel... at a football game in the middle of the pitch in front of hundreds of (probably unfriendly) people.

But as his hand got lost in Kurt's hair and the smaller boy's delicate one slipped around his back, caressing the skin as it slipped under his jersey, he didn't seem to care for the sudden silence, the shocked gasps, the collective intake of breath that seemed to emanate from the footballers gathered behind him.

As they struggled for breath Kurt pulled back, gazing into moss green pools as Sam's eyes glittered and shimmered, more enticing than any piece of McQueen couture.

Then he grasped the realities of the situation and gasped out "Sam.. the team... everyone..."

The blond rolled his eyes and gripped Kurt tight as he spoke.

"Fuck 'em."

And he took Kurt's face gently in his hands and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go! I'm giving you two first kisses tonight because i'm going on HOLIDAY tomorrow and i won't be posting until Tuesday the 21st June or Wednesday the 22nd depending on your tme zone and my insanity.**

**So, i hope you liked! Prompt for this one was from Sorrow Cheshire, who wanted Sam seeing Kurt in his Cheerios outfit! XD x**

**P.S. For STARZHEI who liked it when they always kissed again after their first. Because you're awesome :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yay, i'm back off holiday XD**

**Because Chord Overstreet looks hot with his new hair.**

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled his eyes as he braced an elbow on Sam's shoulder to stop him from bouncing up and down as he worked the dye into Sam's recently washed and shampooed (twice) and conditioned hair..<p>

"Dammit Sam, stop moving! If I get dye on my carpet, not only will my dad kill you because of the cleaning bills that will arise when I demand carpet shampooing, but _I_ will kill you, dig you up, re-animate your stupidly hyper corpse and kill you again for ruining such a masterpiece!" He growled, trying to glare at the nearly brunette boy in front of him.

Sam turned to see Kurt staring at him with narrowed eyes and pouted, pleading with his eyes until the smaller boy just huffed and rolled his eyes, a smile back on his face as he carried on his work.

Kurt sighed internally as he realised just how impossible it was becoming to deny his stupid and completely unrequited crush on Sam Evans. One silly, pouting, puppy eyed look and Kurt couldn't stay mad at all even with bits of dye certainly ending up on his prized cream carpet. He just couldn't understand why the boy had the power to affect him so much, and he was also having an extremely hard time fathoming why Sam could manage to make such a shy, innocent, and completely childish expression look so inhumanly sexy and hot that he had to just ignore the quivers in his gut that felt uneasily like a stronger version of the same butterflies he used to get with Finn and carry on with a small smile on his face.

Sam just grinned when he realised that Kurt was humming quietly behind him, and it grew even wider when he became sure that it was the Star Wars theme tune, the film that he had insisted they watch for Sam's pick on movie night after Kurt had put his foot down and vetoed Avatar for at least a month.

He started to hum very quietly along with the adorable soprano under his breath and ended up tapping his foot while he did so, not realising quite how vigorously he was doing it. He felt Kurt's hands tighten in his hair and then the same elbows were back on his shoulders, holding him firmly in place.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I got carried away." He tried to turn round but Kurt held him firm, not wanting to have to be seduced by the puppy dog eyes again, "But you were humming Star Wars! I couldn't resist!"

At that Kurt rolled his eyes again, clicking his tongue in exasperation, and then removed his hands completely from Sam's hair and stepped back, nearly folding his arms in front of him until he realised that he still had dye smeared all over them.

"Okay, that should be enough. Try to _stay still_ and not let it drip on the carpet, even through the towels I've put down, and I'll just go and wash my hands." Kurt said as he backed away.

"Remind me again why you're doing this in the middle of your room?" Sam asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Because..."

Sam sniggered and Kurt repeated a bit louder "Because I wanted to watch America's Next Top Model while I did it, okay?" as he made his way to the bathroom.

Sam chuckled at that as he turned slowly in his chair and watched as Kurt's ass - back! He meant back! - disappear into the bathroom. He faced the other side of the room again and closed his eyes, daydreaming as he waited the prescribed ten minutes for the dye to work. He hadn't wanted to dye it really, but Kurt had been adamant that his natural colour suited him better after glimpsing his roots, and short of shaving it all off that was all he could do.

As he heard Kurt running water in the bathroom and then the clinking of bottles as he used whatever lotions and potions he had in there, his thoughts wandered to the whole reason he had ever agreed to returning to boring old brunette anyway. It had something (okay, everything) to do with Kurt, really.

The jock had been developing a crush on Kurt since he had started at McKinley, and, after a string of failed relationships with girls, had admitted to himself that it was probably partly because he couldn't get the pale skinned, strikingly beautiful soprano off his mind. Sure, he knew he was bisexual, had done for about four or five years, but he had never actually had a proper relationship with a boy before. And the sheer perfection that he saw in Kurt was rather daunting.

As was the obvious homophobia and the ridiculous but excruciatingly painful slushies.

Still, he had become so close with Kurt and it was killing him not to be able to kiss him and hold him and just cuddle on their film nights when one of his sci-fi films scared the brunette slightly.

So when Kurt had suggested (instructed) that he return his hair to it's original colour, and that he should help if Sam were insistent on not doing it in a salon, he had pretty much agreed on the spot.

Kurt, meanwhile, was in his bathroom trying to waste the time Sam had to spend with the dye in his hair so that he wouldn't have to sit and discuss the reasons he had been humming Star Wars. It had less to do with the fact that he liked the films and more to do with the fact that they reminded him forcibly of Sam.

However, he had to get out at some point, so when the ten minutes were nearly up he walked back out and smiled at Sam as he grinned back, his hair looking ridiculous even though Kurt knew it would look fabulous when it was done.

He tried to stop himself from noticing the way Sam's face seemed to light up when he smiled, and remembered the way Finn and his dad had acted when he wanted to sing with Sam, and he didn't even have proper feelings for him then.

They smiled at each other without really having to speak, as Sam, realising that it was time for him to wash off the dye, moved into the bathroom that Kurt had just vacated and closed the door, locking it behind him automatically because really, when you had little siblings who were want to barge in at inappropriate times you eventually learnt to lock the door.

Time seemed to drag and speed by all at the same time and then Kurt could hear Sam getting out the shower and rustling that he took for the newly (hopefully) brunette getting dressed. He tried _very _hard not to think about Sam's abs as he did so.

Of course, that went out the window when said boy burst through the bathroom door in just his jeans, running full pelt towards him.

Sam had looked up into the mirror as he was picking up his shirt and he felt his eyes widen as he took in his newly brunette hair. Without thinking he was sprinting out of the room, speeding towards Kurt as the smaller boy just stood there, his eyes blown wide.

He had no idea what possessed him to do it, but when he had seen his hair, and seen exactly what Kurt had been saying about his natural colour suiting him best, he had just wanted to share it, and to that end was picking a stunned looking Kurt up in his arms and spinning him around, whooping and laughing.

Kurt didn't know what to think as Sam literally swept him off his feet, swinging him around as he laughed and cheered. He was _extremely_ aware that his chest and Sam's much more muscular, mush less shirted one were pressed tight against each other and he seemed to be laughing along with Sam although he wasn't aware of starting to.

Beginning to feel dizzy he slowed to a stop but carried on hugging Kurt tightly and euphorically thanking him over and over again and then -

Oh god.

He was kissing Kurt.

In his joy at his hair he had completely forgotten that he was supposedly straight and that Kurt had no idea about his feelings, and he had somehow ended up kissing Kurt.

Who wasn't - wait... He was kissing back!

Kurt had no idea what was happening as everything turned into a blur and then suddenly something registered in his dizzy mind.

Namely, that Sam (Sam _freaking_ Evans!) was kissing him.

He froze for a moment and then it was like his body took over, practically screaming at him _What the hell are you doing? You like the guy! A LOT! He's kissing you! So KISS BACK IDIOT!_

And then of course, he was kissing back and he was wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, revelling in the feel of the smooth, toned muscles beneath his hands and the warmth he could feel and the thin film of water still slickening Sam's skin. He was lost in the sheer perfection of Sam's lips as they moved over his.

Sam shivered at Kurt's tough as he felt is hands on him and instinctively moved his upwards, tangling in Kurt's normally so styled hair like it was the only thing stopping him from sprouting wings and flying away, such was his euphoria.*

They had to pull back eventually to breath, and as they leaned their foreheads against each others Kurt moved his lips fleetingly, whispering "So I guess you like your hair."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i liked it, so i hope you do too! <strong>

**This is, i'm sure, a prompt from the (equally as) awesome STARZHEI, but i can't actually find the prompt, so i hope i got it right :)**

***I totally wanted to write 'stopping him from flying away into the sky like the old guy from UP! who tied balloons to his house', but somehow it didn't really fit... i dunno... just, yeah :L**

**Anyway, hi! -waves- x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because if you diss my Phish Food i will kill you.**

* * *

><p>He didn't know how Sam could resist the absolute taste orgasm that was Ben and Jerries Phish Food. Sure, Cookie Dough was pretty good, and Chocolate Brownie was quite delicious, but nothing compared to the streaks of marshmallow and the tiny chocolate fishes and the... He couldn't even describe it.<p>

It was his one culinary guilty pleasure and he normally didn't let anyone but Mercedes know about it. But when Sam had turned up at his door armed with Avatar, The Sound Of Music and Rocky Horror and carrying three different king-size tubs of the god of all ice cream brands, he hadn't even cared. He had just launched himself longingly on the tubs and then grabbed The Sound Of Music from Sam's outstretched hand and sped to the TV.

Sam couldn't hide his huge grin as Kurt practically mauled him for the Phish Food ice cream and then ran off to put the DVD into the TV. Seemed Mercedes had been right when she'd told him in confidential whispers that the petite soprano was a sucker for the stuff. It had made him laugh at the time, but seeing Kurt's eyes widen as he opened the tub made him think that her plan would work.

They settled onto the couch together and watched the film in near silence except from Sam's sometimes funny comments and Kurt's way of seemingly almost involuntary singing along to all the songs, male and female. Sam silently marvelled at how his voice could change and if he thought to himself in his head how sexy that was, well... No one would know. And if he was totally in love with the beautiful figure beside him, no one had to know that either.

Kurt somehow found himself with his head snuggled on Sam's sculpted chest as he felt the taller boy's arm curl around his shoulders and he took another scoop if ice cream, ignoring the drips, and looked up at Sam with a dopey smile on his face, feeling tired even though they had done nothing all afternoon.

When Kurt smiled up at him he couldn't help but chuckle at the small drip of ice cream that was slowly sliding down Kurt's chin from the corner of his mouth. He motioned towards his own mouth and said "Um, you've got a little something..."

Blushing, Kurt scrubbed at his mouth, not realising in his haste that he was wiping the wrong side altogether. He looked quizzically at Sam and cocked his head to one side as if to say 'Is it gone?'.

Sam smiled again and rolled his eyes, saying "Missed completely. It's right... there!"

And leaning forwards, he made to wipe away the drip of ice cream at the corner of Kurt's mouth while they both laughed. But at the last second he changed his mind and became stupidly daring as he moved his head in much closer than it should have been and licked, yes, _licked_ the ice cream off the corner of Kurt's mouth.

For a few milliseconds Kurt just froze with wide eyes staring back at Sam as the blonde pulled back ever so slightly, and then he was unthinkingly darting forwards and grasping Sam's face roughly in his hands as he slammed their lips together, tongues tangling almost instantly as Sam moaned his name in a way he thought should be illegal. As it turned out Sam couldn't resist the awesomeness that was Phish Food.

As his hands found their way dangerously close to Kurt's ass and then decided fuck it, and cupped the perfect, perky globes, the tiny part of his mind not screaming in delight and panting with desire and doing one of the most ridiculous Chandler Bing happy dance imitations ever was thinking 'Mercedes was right. Ice cream is definitely my way into his heart. And his pants.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is horribly short because i have no time today at all for i shall be out most of the day because i am GOING TO GLEE LIVE TONIGHT! OMFG! DGkfagfafh nlfglg es glgi\halsg dagl G ... Right, i've calmed down now (marginally)...**

**Anyway, a prompt from STARZHEI again because... well, you know why, and awesomeness aside this was such a cute prompt. -Ice-Cream! You know the old "You've got some on your...here let me get that" gag, which Sam would surely do.-**

**So, sorry again for the length i'm out of time again, and i hope to see what you think regardless :) -looks hopeful- x**

**(Oh, and i don't own Phish Food, obviously!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Because Chris Colfer/Kurt danced Single Ladies at Glee Live and i couldn't _not_ pay homage to it.**

* * *

><p>He pulled on his unitard and its matching sparkly waistcoat, and wriggled his fingers into the sequined glove that he had worn the previous time, tapping his foot impatiently as he snapped it into place and then brushed imaginary lint of his outfit. He was wearing very, <em>very<em> tight black skinny jeans that had a kinda elastic feel to them, to make them better to dance in, and shiny black shoes that had the perfect grip for the moves he was going to be doing. Then he started to style his hair, teasing it into a different style than his normal so that it looked messier, but would stay in shape.

When it had been carefully tweaked and perfected and he was happy with his appearance he braced his hands on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes wide as he contemplated what he was about to do. To stop himself looking like a scared rabbit, or at least to make sure he couldn't see it, he closed them, breathing deeply as he internally rolled his eyes at himself.

He had no idea how he had let himself be talked into this, and he was seriously starting to doubt his sanity. He could only assume that it was the way Brittany had looked at him with her wide, pleading eyes and made her puppy dog look that had led to a situation where he was about to perform their Single Ladies routine for Glee club in full costume. Sure, he had done it on the football pitch, but that was the toned down and much shortened version, and he hadn't been wearing something so skin tight that he had had to search his entire underwear draw for something that wouldn't show up through them. Sure, his black silk boxers matched the outfit, but that didn't mean the whole situation was embarrassing.

Sighing, he knew that he had told Brittany and Tina that he would perform with them and he couldn't back out or he would never forgive himself. He didn't go back on promises, he was Kurt Hummel for fuck's sake and there was no way he was going to chicken out. The rest of Glee club would just have to watch him and suck it up, because he was going to put on a show they wouldn't forget.

As he strutted down the corridor from the bathroom he had been suing to get changed in towards the choir room, he remembered when Brittany had asked him to perform it again in the first place. She had rushed up to him bouncing up and down as she practically clapped her hands together, hardly able to get her words out as she stumbled over them in her hurried and excited rush to ask him. Apparently, or so he had gathered, she wanted to show off her dance skills for someone, he didn't think she'd said who, and through that it was the perfect routine. Once they had asked Tina, or more accurately Brittany had gushed at her too until she had agreed, squealing and clapping along, they had started rehearsals.

And now, a week later, Brittany had told Mr. Shue that today was the day they wanted to dance and he was getting ready for what he was determined to be the best performance of his life.

He met up with them outside the room and hugged them both, their enthusiasm and happiness catching as he found himself jumping with them and talking excitedly. They were just finishing limbering up and stretching and he joined in with them, making sure that he was warmed up properly so that there weren't any injuries. After all, if anything went wrong and he ruined the routine, he'd never forgive himself.

At that moment Mr. Shue popped his head around the door, eyes widening at their outfits, but thankfully he only said "We're ready for you now if you want Brittany, I hope it goes well."

When the door had swung shut behind them they huddled and group hugged before lining up in their little triangular formation. They had arranged it so that the music would start before they entered the room, and then Brittany would enter first, followed by Tina and then Kurt would enter and take his place at the head of the triangle just as the routine started properly.

The first strains of it were heard from inside the room as the chattering subsided and Brittany smiled at them both before pushing open the door and striding inside. A few seconds later Tina followed her, winking at Kurt, and then he was stood on his own, waiting for a few seconds of his own for his cue.

Hearing it he pushed open the door forcefully, smirking to himself when he heard the satisfying bang that meant the door had slammed into the wall, guaranteeing maximum attention. He sashayed forwards between the two girls, taking his place, and then struck his pose as they waited for the singing part to start. They had edited the song for that exact purpose and it was timed so that the poses they struck would have time to be freeze frames before the dance started.

Sam had smiled as he watched Brittany and Tina enter the room, realising what the song was and thinking that they were going to be doing the Single Ladies dance from the Beyonce video. He assumed that their third dancer, filling the part of Beyonce herself, would be Santana, having not noticed the Latina sitting on the row behind him, and waited as they entered for her to appear.

The person who actually came through the door, however, had his jaw dropping on sight.

Kurt, dressed in sinfully tight skinny jeans that perfectly showcased his long, slim yet muscular legs, and a sparkly waistcoat with a tie and something tight and satiny looking underneath, had strutted into the room, a sexy smirk on his face as he did so. He had struck a pose where he was bending slightly over and facing to the side of the room, all his weight resting on his back foot as his front knee bent so that he could lean on it seductively, his eyelashes fluttering at the assembled crowd.

To Sam it seemed like they were trained solely on him.

Kurt noticed the astonished stares he was getting from quite a few of the glee club and his smile widened, his eyes seeing Finn's pure shock, Lauren's grin, Puck's leer at the girls and Mike's widened eyes as he took in Tina. He was sure that Santana was drooling over Brittany, and winked at her, but the most surprising reaction was Sam's.

In the split second before they started to dance he took on the blond, his eyes wide and his mouth slack and open in what he thought was surprise and shock. Which was... interesting.

Then he couldn't really think of much more than the dance as he started the complicated routine of twists and shimmies, his hand going out to the side with the other on his hip, then changing positions and doing his high kicks, pleasing even himself with the height they could reach.

Next was the move where they turned their backs to the audience and shook their asses, and he couldn't resist a small glance back over his shoulder at their audience.

Sam was still sitting slack jawed as he watched, mesmerised, as Kurt's hips gyrated, swinging one way and then the other while his tantalising ass was on display in those tight pants, seemingly mocking him. His previously small crush had gone from half-certain and tentative to definite and painful in those few seconds, and that same definite and painful was evident in the tightening in his jeans as well.

He almost moaned when they continued and Beyonce sang '_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_', because Kurt was staring sultrily over his shoulder as he slapped his perky ass and wiggled his hips. It was like the boy was some sort of sex siren calling to him.

Kurt wanted to laugh as he saw Puck tapping his foot along and his knee bouncing, and remembered how the football team actually knew the dance. Then he saw Sam's oddly pained yet lust blown expression and realised that for him, at least, it was new.

He dropped to the floor, miming gloss on his lips and slapping his hip to signify the man supposedly there, before rising again, motioning like he had a cup in his hand, was drinking, before the chorus of shimmies and shakes and thrusts started up again.

Sam had to stop his hands from moving to himself and clenched them into fists as he saw Kurt do his signature hair flip, looking snootily at them all as if he was turning up his nose at them.

Then his mind was blown by the sheer skill of the dancers, Kurt especially, as they began a lightning fast and complicated looking series of locks and hand flicks, complete with head rolls and ever wiggling hips. They seemed like a blur as they performed, and he was at once in awe of the time and effort that must have gone into the dance. Of course, when Kurt ran his hands down his body and winked he lost all thoughts of technical difficulty as he stared.

Kurt finished in the final pose, his right hand pointing at the ring finger of his left as he breathlessly smiled, his chest heaving from exertion. He could tell that he had definitely given a performance that they wouldn't forget, and he still couldn't tear his eyes away from Sam, the gorgeous, tanned blond fixated on him as he seemingly unconsciously licked his lips and leant forwards slightly in his seat.

Suddenly a flurry of movement obscured his view as everyone gave them a standing ovation, the applause resounding throughout the room and echoing loudly. Mike was rushing at Tina and Brittany was being suddenly swept up by Santana as they kissed and Puck wolf whistled and cheered them on.

He scanned the room once more and gave a coy wave, turning to exit and making his way towards the door as the noise grew even louder.

Sam sat frozen in his seat for a minute until he saw Kurt wave and turn, those hips teasingly swaying towards the door, then threw caution to the wind and sprang out of his seat, chasing the brunette down until they were only inches apart in front of the door. Grabbing his arm he pulled him around, seeing the heat in his eyes, before he was kissing him, their lips crashing together and his hands tangling in Kurt's hair, ruining the style and not caring one but as he felt Kurt's tongue in his mouth, exploring every part of it.

Kurt was surprised as the hand grabbed him but then saw who it belonged to and relaxed, gasping out as he hit the door when Sam kissed him and pressed his more muscled body up against his own, making him see stars.

He kissed back with equal passion, determined the Sam wasn't the only one who could take the lead, and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, sliding his hands under the blond's shirt as their tongues battled, each teasing the other.

Somewhere he could hear Puck's catcalls as he switched his attention to the pair of them near the door, and he was sure there were other sounds, laughter and people whooping, but he couldn't concentrate with Sam's hand sliding down his side to his ass while they kissed passionately, roughly.

Sam backed them away from the door after a while as they both pulled back, and he took the opportunity to wrench the door open and drag Kurt through it.

Kurt followed eagerly, pulling Sam further out as he turned to yell back into the room.

"I'm putting a fucking ring on it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Sam didn't get to experience it the first time around, i thought he should get a look this time XD Hope you liked it.**

**Also, i seem to have shunned speech in this. Sorry... Maybe i need to work on that... x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Because this is even scarier when it's in Spanish and you have no idea what they're saying because you don't speak the language. AU.**

* * *

><p>Sam had been watching the elfin brunette on the other side of the bar for most of the night, hardly drinking as he twirled his bottle of beer around in his hands and tuned in and out of the conversation going on around him.<p>

He was at a bar with his work mates - barely tolerated colleagues - after a particularly awful day at the office, and he didn't really care for their conversation anyway. They were a complete bunch of homophobes and he couldn't stand them, any of them, but he had to keep up his one-of-the-guys, straight pretence so that he could actually get some work done and keep his job, because he really needed the money. He had had trouble finding a job and if he wanted to keep up with the rent on his apartment then he had to just put up with the idiots that he was constantly around until he could get a better job.

However, he was in dangerous territory and it was all because of the petite, slim, and completely beautiful man sitting at the bar, a martini in hand, while he chatted to his friend. They weren't acting like a couple and so Sam supposed that the muscled, tanned guy with the ridiculous mohawk was just a friend, which made him happier as he watched them laugh together.

Kurt had no idea about the tall blond man watching him from across the room as he chatted with his friend Puck and laughed at one of his less disgusting jokes. He had known the guy since high school and knew from eight years of hard earned experience that his jokes would get dirtier as the night went on and the drinks were knocked back. However, he didn't really mind because he knew that Puck was a great friend and they had fun together, except when the man was off somewhere having sex with anything that could walk.

As if on cue Puck's phone rang and he snatched it out of his pocket and held it to his ear, putting his phone voice on as he oozed charm, saying "Puckerman." in a seductive voice.

After a few seconds of listening he smiled, rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I will do... okay.. I'll be there soon. Love you."

Kurt grinned at his friend and, standing up as Puck sprang off his stool and hurried to put his jacket on, accidentally sticking his arm into the wrong sleeve as his did so. Once they had untangled it and Kurt had helped him put the jacket on properly, Puck winked at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Gotta go, when Finn calls..."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah I know, when Finn calls you run to wherever he is. I miss the new love stage of a relationship, I haven't even got remotely close in years. But go and have fun Puck."

Puck hugged him tighter for a second and then released him, attempting to mess up his hair as he said "I will. Bye Kurt."

Kurt just managed to kiss his cheek and laugh as he practically ran from the bar, the door swinging shut loudly behind him. He liked his boyfriend Finn and they had all got along well together, and he didn't begrudge Puck his happiness, but sometimes he wished it didn't leave him as the third wheel. He would have liked to be the one rushing off to his boyfriend for once.

As Sam's friends saw the brunette kiss the mohawked man on the cheek as he ran out, laughing as he nearly had his hair messed up, he could feel the bigoted comment coming even before it had been spoken.

"Urrgh, look at those fags, I wish they'd have separated bars or something. I can't even keep my drink down with that filth sitting just over there, flaunting his perversion."

And there it was. It clawed at Sam's insides and made him want to throw up and scream and hit them all at the same time. They were such small minded assholes, and the word fag tore through him just like it did every time they said it, making him close his eyes and grimace.

None of them seemed to notice as they carried on discussing it and making even more scathing, insulting comments about the man as he sat back down, taking a sip of martini and looking thoughtful as he stared down into it.

It was then that he saw another man approach him, sitting down on the recently vacated seat and starting to talk to the brunette, who looked up with disinterest and then made a face, one that Sam put between confused and wary. He was sure that the second man didn't know the one he had been watching (and yes, he knew how creepy and stalker like that sounded, but he wasn't going to rape the guy or anything dodgy like that!), but he continued to try and talk to him, sliding his chair over even further so that he was deep inside the petite man's personal space.

Kurt hadn't realised what was happening at first, but after the first few suggestive questions and the multiple offers to refresh his drink he was starting to get worried. The man who had taken Puck's seat was tall and broad, muscular and with tattoos all down one arm. Kurt could swear that he had seen a tongue piercing as the guy had smirked at him and then tried to grab his hand, and the bad fashion sense of having shorts on made him even more wary of the guy than before.

"So what say me and you go somewhere else, find a more... private place?" The man asked, leaning in so that Kurt could smell the beer on his breath.

He leant back as far as possible and moved his hand away, trying not to flinch and wipe it in his jeans as he felt the sweat from the other man's palm on it.

"No thanks, I'm, er, I'm taken. So I'll have to decline your offer." He said, trying for confidence that he really didn't have.

As the smaller man leaned away from the bigger, scarier looking one, making a face of distaste, Sam realised that the guy wasn't going to go away. The pale, alabaster skinned man was looking around with widened eyes as he shook his head, and Sam knew that he wouldn't be able to shake him off himself.

Without thinking he was standing up and pushing his chair back under the table, leaning over his shoulder to say to the guys staring at him "I'll be back in a second."

Squaring his shoulders and walking over towards the bar where the man was sat, he took a deep breath and walked up to them just in time to see the bigger one leer at the smaller.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you've got a boyfriend. When you see him darlin', tell him the tooth fairy says hi." He sneered, flicking his eyes up and down the man's body in a way that made Sam sick to his stomach.

He quickly stepped up to them and angled himself so that he was facing the man he had been watching, only noticing then how perfect his face was. Shoving thoughts of his gorgeous skin and glasz eyes and cute turned up nose to the back of his mind he smiled brightly and said "Hey honey, you miss me?"

Kurt was startled by the appearance of the, admittedly hot, stranger and even more so when he addressed him as honey and implied that they knew each other, and familiarly.

However, when he looked into his eyes he saw nothing but kindness, and he felt like he was falling into their somehow smouldering moss green depths. When he beamed at him and then leaned in very close to him before whispering just loudly enough for him to hear, "Trust me.", Kurt did exactly that and hardly even blinked before the Greek god look-alike was caressing the back of his head and pressing their lips gently but determinedly together, kissing him with enough pressure to make his knees go weak and have him thanking Gaga that he was still sat down.

Sam couldn't believe he was actually doing what he was doing, was actually kissing that vision of perfection he had been gazing at all night, and it didn't seem real until the other man let out a gasp and then squirmed in his arms, kissing back harder, not until then did he really believe it was happening.

After a few more seconds his senses came back to him slightly and he pulled away, staring down into those blue eyes with hints of green and gray. He looked behind him and was glad to see that the man who had been harassing the one still in his arms had left leaving them alone together on that section of the bar.

Kurt got his breath back and smiled at his rescuer, saying "Thank you. I couldn't get rid of him at all."

"It was fine, my pleasure. I didn't want him to try anything." Sam said, still unscrambling his brains.

When he heard that Kurt couldn't help but beam, his smile making his eyes glow as he thought that maybe the guy hadn't just done it out of pity or a sense of moral responsibility.

"Well still, that was nice of you. Your, uh, _friends_ don't seem to happy."

Sam grimaced and looked over his shoulder, seeing the guys from his work sitting staring at him, either looking shocked or furious and disgusted. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as their comments reached him.

"I think I may have just accidentally outed myself to a group if known homophobes who I work with. I think I'm gonna have to-"

"Get a new job?" Kurt interrupted, his eyes softening.

Sam laughed, saying "Yeah, I will have to, but that's not what I was going to say. I think I'm gonna need to get out of here."

Laughing and holding his hand out, Kurt waited for the blond man to shake it before saying "Kurt Hummel. Nice to kiss you."

Smirking, Sam replied "Sam Evans. Nice to kiss you too."

Looking over his shoulder again he let Kurt's hand drop and picked up the beer bottle he'd put down on the bar after he'd forgotten to leave it back at his table. Draining it, he slammed it down on the bar and offered his hand to Kurt again.

Kurt smiled shyly as he took it, looking over at the glares they were receiving and saying "Let's go. I think they're going to have a collective aneurysm."

Giggling, they quickly walked out of the bar and then sprinted down the street still hand in hand, just thrilled with each other's company.

Kurt pulled out his phone as they ran, leaving Puck an answer message that simply said, in a breathy voice, "I'm not going to be coming back tonight, don't wait up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, i'll be getting back to the prompts again tomorrow, but for today that's been begging me to write it since i came back from Majorca. I wish Sam would have kissed me XD**

**Hope you liked x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Because i have no resistance to peer pressure whatsoever. **

**For snow-leopard-demon24 and STARZHEI who both inspired this. It follows from yesterdays but still kinda-ish manages to fit a bit of my first-kisses theme.**

* * *

><p>Even though they'd left the bar about an hour before they were still sat on a bench in the same moonlit park they'd arrived in ten minutes after having run out of it.<p>

After laughing and sprinting down the street hand in hand they had had to stop where they were and get their breath back before they had slowed their pace to a more casual walk, Kurt shyly slipping his hand into Sam's as they ambled along. When they had reached the park and seen it practically deserted it had seemed like fate, and they had looked at each other silently and immediately made their way over to the wooden bench under the large oak tree that stood proud and tall over one corner.

Since then they had been talking about a myriad of different topics, from Broadway shows to football. Kurt had slowly learnt that Sam, although looking like a Greek god, still had a soft and sensitive side, and that he was doing overtime at the job he was now unsure about keeping because he was sending some of his paycheck home to his family to help out with his younger sister and brother, twins, after their family's financial problems. He also learnt that he even knew of some designers that Kurt himself loved, like McQueen and Marc Jacobs.

Sam, loving the way Kurt's eyes sparkled when he talked about his passions, was surprised to learn that he'd been raised in a mechanics garage and that he could take apart an engine and put it back together again in under forty five minutes, as well as a million other things that he couldn't even understand, like carburettors and spark plugs and god knows what else. It seemed to make him even sexier when he confessed that although he loved his clothes (Sam loved them too!) he felt really comfortable in overalls too.

And when he confessed that he'd been on his high school football team _and_ their cheerleading squad Sam felt like he'd found his perfect man. Not to mention his witty remarks and hilarious bitchy comments as they watched the world go by from under the canopy of their tree.

"What _does_ she think she's wearing? She's about fifty and has no skin elasticity any more, plus skin like old leather, how in the world does she think she can pull off skin-tight neon pink lycra? I think my eyes are burning!"

He had no choice but to laugh as the unfortunate woman, who did in fact look garishly hideous, power walked around the corner and out of sight. Kurt was absolutely spot on and she did in fact look hideous, and the smaller man was wonderful company as he started to comment on someone else's fashion faux pas.

Kurt saw a look in Sam's eyes as he laughed that he could only describe as complete warmth and affection, and he was starting to feel that suddenly, _finally_, he spell of disastrous relationships was coming to an end. Out of rather, um, _interesting_ beginnings, they seemed to have a great repartee and he was having more fun that he could remember ever having on a date even though he was just sat chatting on a park bench with a nearly complete stranger just like teenagers.

Sam rolled his eyes again and then, to distract Kurt before he could see a particularly awful outfit sported by an eighty year old walking her dog, shifted even closer on the bench and changed the topic of conversation.

"So, what made you end up in that bar with your mohawked friend then?" He asked, laughing a bit on the word 'mohawked'.

Kurt giggled too, and rolled his eyes, agreeing with Sam as he said "Yes, that mohawk is ridiculous! I've been telling him to get it shaved off since high school and he hadn't ever listened to me. Clothes advice he will willingly ask for, but if I even dare to diss the 'mawk, well... Let's just say that it's not pretty."

They both laughed at that and then he carried on, answering Sam's question properly.

"Well, he's my best friend and we wanted to just get out the flat, he works from there and I've been helping with a huge project these last few days, I don't think I've been outside in at least two. It was needed, and that was the first place we came to, we were to lazy to go and find anywhere else." He laughed.

Sam chuckled and then looked quizzical, asking "When you say project, what does he...?"

Kurt smiled at him (and god no that did not make Sam's heart turn flips in his chest!) and then said "He's a designer, artistic stuff, you know, a bit like architecture but not necessarily for buildings. I help out when I can, but he's so much better than me really."

Sam was sure that Kurt was being modest, because that just seemed like the kind of person he was, but then thought about it and said wistfully "I wish I could've done that. I ended up in a dead end office job because I couldn't get anything else, but I used to love to draw! I was a complete nerd back in high school, I used to draw comic strips and stuff like that." He smiled self consciously.

Kurt's eyes brightened as he had a brainwave and his grabbed Sam's arm excitedly, practically hopping in his seat.

"Sam, you should come and work for Puck! He's always saying how he needs an assistant, that's why I have to help out, and it means you don't have to back to that crap job with those assholes!"

Smiling slowly, Sam realised that Kurt was being serious and he too felt slightly giddy that he was going to be able to get away from the idiots that he worked with. He squeezed Kurt's hand and said "Really? That'd be wonderful; I couldn't even ask for better, I'm so glad! Oh, thank you so much!"

Kurt blushed bashfully but said "It's the least I could do for my saviour, I would've been shark bait without your help."

Sam too blushed when he heard Kurt say that, but before he knew it he was leaning in to Kurt as he smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Thanks. And you're welcome."

Then he slipped a hand behind Kurt's head and let his fingers slide between his silky hair as he pressed his lips gently against Kurt's, closing his eyes when his smooth ones kissed black lightly. After a few seconds he pulled back and rested his forehead on the brunette's locking eyes with him.

Kurt looked up into Sam's green eyes again and whispered "What was that for?"

Sam blushed and replied "That should have been our first kiss."

"Then it will be."

As Sam closed his eyes again and smiled, hugging Kurt to his chest, he heard loud whooping coming from behind them, and then angry shouts could be discerned as they pulled apart and looked around.

He groaned when he recognised the guys from his work, obviously even more drunk than before, walking through the park looking menacingly at them.

Looking apologetically at Kurt he squeezed his hand and said under his breath "Ignore them. Just let me deal with it. I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

Just as Kurt was about to reply he saw one of the tougher looking ones saunter drunkenly up to them and glare, looking at Sam before his gaze switched onto him.

"Fucking faggots! Just tryin' to convert every guy you see, you need to just piss off and take your fucking freaky shit somewhere else!" He slurred, advancing menacingly on them both.

Kurt was immediately riled up, and very pissed when the guy implied that he purposefully tried to 'convert' other guys, and he was about to say something when Sam stood up.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the guy who he knew he wouldn't eve have to see again, and set his jaw.

"You don't get converted you fuckwit, you're born like this, so get out of our faces and spread your shit somewhere else. If you can't deal with us loving each other just like the rest of you guys and your girls then I think it's you who should piss off, 'cause I don't think we wanna go anywhere. Do we Kurt?"

He looked back around and was overjoyed to see Kurt standing right beside him with a determined look on his face, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes.

"No, I don't think we will. I have just as much right to love who I love as you do and I don't see me changing my mind any time soon." He said, eyes flashing as they looked outraged.

"You're both fucking disgusting, you'd better not show your ass at work on Monday Evans 'cause there's no way we're working with a faggot like you!" The one a few metres behind the first said, and Sam just smirked as he took Kurt's hand.

They exchanged a smile and then Sam walked towards them, Kurt following, as he said "Good thing I've got a much better offer then! I hope you have fun in your shitty little dead end job while I've got prospects, because despite your narrow minded views you're still a load of useless dicks who can't be bothered to got off your asses and do anything with your life. I'll collect my stuff on Monday and that's the last you'll see of me."

As they spluttered and tried to come up with a decent comeback he squeezed Kurt's hand as a signal to follow, and then walked past them, glaring as he did so, until they were out of the park and walking down the street in the direction of the bar they'd been in in the first place.

As they walked, Kurt's head on Sam shoulder, he looked up at the blond and said "I promised Puck I wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Are you gonna make me break it?"

Winking, Sam shook his head and practically dragged him down the street towards his own apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hopefully you liked it even though it was a little out of norm...**

**Tell me what you think? x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Because sometimes you cant blame it on the alcohol.**

**By the way, this is an altered version of the Rachel Berry Train Wreck Party Extravaganza: Finchel is on, Luck is on, and Sam and Santana are single as is Quinn although she isn't mentioned by name. There is no Blaine here and he doesn't figure in it at all.**

* * *

><p>He was sat on one of Rachel's chairs, watching with disinterest as the rest of the glee club wandered around, Brittany already doing a somewhat hilarious striptease for Artie as he laughed at her and then wheeled around the room chasing her.<p>

Puck and Lauren were making out in a corner, his hand up her skirt, and Kurt hurriedly looked away, shuddering at the thought. Instead he busied himself with chatting to a tipsy Mercedes, who was by his side, drink in hand, commenting on some designer or something. He tried to keep up with her babble and for a time made half-decent conversation with her about designers and whatnot, but eventually she became too inebriated for him to hold a conversation with, and he left her giggling with Tina as he made his way around the room.

Finn and Rachel were rifling through stacks of CD's and laughing with each other, both with a drink in their hand, and he was pretty sure that they would be doing duets before the night was over.

He groaned, rolling his eyes at their loved up attitude and wide smiles.

Frantically casting about for someone else to talk to, since he wasn't drinking and really didn't want to hear a drunk Finchel duet. His eyes rested on Sam and Santana, who were sprawled on one of the couches chatting happily, and he navigated his way over to them and plopped himself down on the edge of the couch, just avoiding Santana's bare feet.

"Hey, watch it! This is a very expensive pedicure you know." She protested, slurring her words slightly as she shifted so that he had room to sit down.

He just laughed and tickled them, making her squeal and slap him, before smirking and saying "That's a twenty dollar one that you haven't had touched up since last month, trust me sweetie, I know."

As she glared at him, the effect somewhat dampened by the alcohol in her body, he just grinned and carried on "However, don't be discouraged, it still looks great and I should compliment you on your choice of varnish. Not many people could have pulled that off."

She preened and Sam laughed, making Kurt focus on him for the first time that night, and promptly remember just why he was secretly attracted to him as he smiled his adorable, dimpled smile and winked, his muscles on display from where Santana had bunched up his t-shirt from lying on it. Kurt had to look away even though he was smiling like a madman.

"Don't flatter her too much Kurt, her head's already far too big as it is. What she really needs to hear is insults to her style, personality and all round likeability, not compliments."

Sam smirked at Kurt as the slender brunette laughed yet again and shifted so that Kurt could sit more comfortably. However, that just exposed more of his delectable abs and Kurt felt his gaze slipping down to them every few seconds as they continued their conversation.

After a while, Santana had consumed more alcohol than he would have thought possible and was still seeming completely fine except from a slight slurring of her words and the wider blown pupils of her eyes. He was starting to think that she had some kind of superpower, because he was sure he'd be passed out in a pool of his own sick if he'd had even half as much to drink.

The only downside was that she was more and more persistently trying to get him to drink, offering him all manner of cocktails, wine coolers, beer, even to the stage where she was offering him vodka.

"Just a shot Kurt, one little one, and you'll feel so much better! I promise. C'mon, open wide, do what Auntie 'Tana says." She cackled, and Kurt tried to look around for an escape route.

"Why don't you make Sam do it, he's not been drinking either at all tonight. Why is it just me you're getting at?" He asked, pleased that he had sufficiently deflected her from her admittedly rather persuasive drink offerings.

However, she had him beat as Sam laughed and she smiled evilly, patting Sam's cheek as she patted Kurt's knee at the same time and said "Sammy boys the designated driver, can't be getting him hammered or no one will get home. But you!" Kurt jerked backwards as she poked him in the chest with her finger, "You need to drink! Get some fucking alcohol in you and let loose, god knows you need to have fun after what's been going on at school lately."

Sam slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder and looked down at him, his shaggy blond hair falling down into his eyes in a way that Kurt found so attractive, and smiled, agreeing with Santana.

"C'mon, give it a go, I cant believe you won't have even a little bit. Drink for me if you don't want to for yourself." Sam joked, and Kurt couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes he was using.

Caving, he nodded and then covered his ears at Santana's scream of delight, holding his hand out for whatever she wanted him to have.

One cocktail, two wine coolers, half a beer and three shots of vodka later, Kurt was feeling decidedly more relaxed and was sitting snuggled up with Sam and Santana both. He had one hand playing in Santana's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder and his other resting on Sam's leg, his arm around Kurt's shoulders and absentmindedly rubbing circles into the top of his arm.

It was Puck who wandered dazedly out from his corner and announced that the needed to do something, but it was Santana who suddenly leapt off the couch, surprisingly stable, and yelled "Truth of Dare!"

The others all agreed to it pretty quickly in their drunken states, and gathered in a circle, even the three on the couch moving onto the floor so that it stayed together properly. Kurt had slid off the couch and onto the floor right where they had been sat, but Sam had got up to retrieve the bottle they were going to use and somehow ended up on the opposite side of the circle. He just sighed and then grinned again, too tipsy and excitable to be upset.

Puck claimed that he should get the first spin, having been the one to suggest they do something, and Santana didn't bother to argue that she had decided what game as he reached out and span the bottle before she could even open her mouth.

It landed on Mike and when Puck smirked and asked him truth or Dare he shrugged and blinked, before wrapping an arm around Tina's shoulders and saying "Truth."

Puck's eyes gleamed as he thought for a second, and then he leant forwards slightly and asked "You banging Morticia over there yet?"

Everybody laughed as Mike and Tina both blushed and squinted at the walls, not able to look anyone in the eyes. Puck just raised his eyebrows at him and Mike sighed, rolling his eyes before nodding.

"Yes. And that makes it my go, right?"

As Artie clapped him on the back and Tina smiled at Mercedes, mouthing what Kurt was pretty sure was "I'll tell you later." Mike reached down and spun the bottle, watching it as it slowed and then finally stopped on Santana.

She laughed again and said Dare without him even having to ask her.

Mike looked stumped as to what to do and Kurt laughed as Puck leaned over and whispered something to him. Lauren hit him on the arm and he just laughed, winking at Mike as he rolled his eyes again and then looked back at Santana.

"_Someone_ would like me to suggest that you're gonna have to strip and spend the rest of the night in your bra and skirt." He said, with Puck whooping from the corner.

Never one to back out on any dare Santana simply shrugged and reached towards the hem of her shirt, grasping it and pulling it over her head on one quick motion. Kurt noted that she had, even though her pedicure was almost sub standard, purchased reputable lingerie, and when she smiled at him and snapped the strap proudly, making the store name obvious, Kurt just nodded and saluted her sloppily.

Next, it was her turn to spin the bottle and she took it in her hand carefully before flicking her wrist expertly and letting the bottle go whizzing round at a speed none of the others had managed to accomplish.

When it finally slowed it came to rest pointing squarely at Kurt and, buoyed up with alcohol, he laughed happily and clapped his hands together as Santana smiled in a way that he should have known was dangerous.

"Truth or dare." She questioned.

Kurt didn't even think before blurting out "Dare!" and then uncrossing his legs as he prepared to have to do something involving movement.

Santana pursed her lips and studied him long and hard, before casting her eyes around the circle and then grinning devilishly.

"I dare you to kiss your secret crush."

With the amount of alcohol in his system he would have probably agreed to just about anything and as soon as she finished speaking he smiled and crawled across the circle quickly, with no thought of the ramifications.

He pulled a rather startled Sam forwards towards him and tangled his hands into his blond locks as he kissed him, his tongue soon finding its way into Sam's mouth as the footballer kissed back, his hands roaming over Kurt's back and the top if his ass as they kissed.

They broke apart to wolf whistles and a myriad of stunned faces, even though Santana's was noticeably devoid of shock, and it just started to make Kurt a little anxious as he realised what he'd done. However, he rationalised, with all the alcohol they probably wouldn't remember much in the morning anyway.

Nonetheless, warm hands were on his cheeks and then one was softly twining into his hair and he was being pulled back into a much gentler but still as passionate kiss that he hadn't expected yet couldn't deny.

It was only as he let their tongues find each other again that he remembered that Sam hadn't been drinking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, i just loved this episode and when i got a prompt i HAD to do the idea! I liked the way this turned out and i hope you do too.**

**Prompt was another of the ones from the wonderful STARZHEI -Blame It On The Alcohol plays out different. Kurt does drink, and they play Truth or Dare instead. Kurt has to kiss the person he has a crush on and jumps across the room to attack Sam's lips without hesitation! He can always blame it on the alcohol afterwards...unless, of course, Sam likes Kurt too...-**

**Views, comments, love/hate/wouldn't save from a burning building? x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Because in my mind this totally happened.**

* * *

><p>Even though he hated what he was having to do, was loathe to ever bow to Finn's decisions, his dad had agreed with the footballer. And that had somehow made it even more upsetting to process, that Burt would take his side. Then again, he had to respect their wishes, and if his dad thought that him dueting with Sam would not only, to quote Finn, 'get him killed', but ruin the glee club's chances of getting new members, then he should probably not partner Sam at all. Because how could his dad be wrong?<p>

His heart felt heavy as he walked towards the locker room, where Mike had absentmindedly told him Sam was. Sometimes he hated being who he was, even though he loved himself, knew who he was and knew no one else could change it. He knew himself, but sometimes he wondered whether he would feel better being straight. If he could manage to be straight, then glee club might have even a tinier chance of being further up the social standings. They might never have been called Homo Explosion, for one, and the bullies wouldn't have been so hard on them, especially on Finn after their parents got together.

And that was another thing. Their parents might have got together so much sooner, married and been living happily so much sooner if his dad hadn't kicked Finn out for calling him a fag. Because if he wasn't a fag, then Finn wouldn't have overreacted.

He sighed and carried on down the corridor, thinking of how he had, honestly, just wanted to sing with Sam. Sure, he had though that Sam was gay at first because, hello, had you seen his hair? But, after he figured out that he wasn't, he had still wanted to sing with him. Just because he wanted to sing, nothing romantic about it, and would have loved to have Sam as a _friend_.

But he couldn't even do that.

So he wrapped his arms tighter around his binder and pushed open the locker room door, checking for Azimio and Karofsky inside before he made his way inside. However, he noticed that the coast was clear just at the same time that he realised that the shower was running, and that if the only person in the room was Sam that meant that he was in the shower.

He knew that it couldn't wait because Sam had to use his limited time left to find a new partner, so he took a deep breath and walked around the wall, seeing Sam's form in the nearest shower to him, his eyes closed as he rubbed shampoo into his hair.

Kurt carefully kept his eyes trained on the other boy's face, because despite what everyone else seemed to believe, he didn't stare at every guy's junk when he saw him. He had boundaries just like everyone else, and ogling someone in the shower was definitely past them.

Sam had just finished washing out his shampoo when he heard the polite cough, and turned to the noise while he was wiping the water out of his eyes. When he could manage to open them properly he saw Kurt standing in front of him, wearing a black jacket with a turned down collar and some sort of cute Peter Pan hat that made his face look even more beautiful and elfin than normal.

As the younger boy hastened to say "Don't worry, I'm not gonna go all 'Shawshank' on you.", a small, slightly awkward smile on his face, Sa, blinked and thanked god that there were walls in the little cubicles that could hide him. He turned away so that he didn't have to look at him and put his hands to his face to hide his blush.

Stuttering a bit, he said "This is kinda weird, guys don't usually... talk to each other in here."

_Yeah, because then you'd end up in a 'situation' like this, idiot!_

He turned back to Kurt again, still thankful for the wall, and started wishing that he had clothes on. Or that Kurt didn't.

Smiling genially and wishing that he didn't have to say it, Kurt immediately replied "This can't wait. I'm... setting you free."

He paused and then carried on, "You can do your duet with someone else from Glee. Someone the world deems more appropriate."

He hated the fact that he had had to say it, that he had had to break down their partnership, and it was the last part, that the world would never really accept him and his love, that really got to him.

Sam realised what Kurt was trying to say, but he was totally confused. Why did he want to break off their partnership?

"Did I do something to offend you?" He asked.

Internally he hoped to god that he hadn't because that was the last thing in the world he had wanted to do, but he didn't know what else could have happened. Kurt had seemed so set on them being duet partners, even emailing him loads of recordings of him singing, and Sam couldn't see any other reason that the once so excited boy was suddenly bowing out.

Kurt was eager to assure Sam that he hadn't offended him. In fact, Sam had been perfect and wonderful to him, and it was him that seemed to offend everybody else.

"No! No, it's not you... it's me."

Sam nearly laughed at the cheesiness of the line, especially as Kurt said it with a twinkle in his eyes that made it obvious that he was using such a cliché on purpose, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the way that he had used humour to cover up, or that he had deflected from the real reason, but something just didn't sit right with Sam. He wanted to sing a duet with the bubbly, beautiful brunette, and he decided then and there that he was going to get to the bottom of the reason why Kurt was pulling out.

"You've been honourable actually. And I wish you the best."

Kurt smiled widely at Sam, but he knew that it didn't really reach his eyes. He really did mean what he had said about Sam, and he had so been lucking forwards to their duet, but he couldn't risk the club, and he didn't want to get Sam in trouble.

However, Sam wasn't going to let it go just like that. Sure, he was really glad that Kurt didn't hate him, and the he thought he had been admirable, but he still hadn't given an actual reason.

"Kurt, seriously, I don't get what the problem is. Two days ago you were so hyped up about this I thought someone had you on a caffeine drip, and now you won't even give me a proper reason for backing out. Remember all those mp3's you sent me?"

Kurt nodded, both unhappy and happy at the same time that Sam didn't seem willing to dissolve their partnership.

"I honestly thought they were Faith Hill. You're that good."

Kurt's eyes widened, and as he realised that Sam was serious he broke out into a true smile that matched Sam's own.

Sam was so glad he was smiling again, and said "See, you were great and it just made me want to sing with you more."

Kurt's smile turned rueful as he said "Well, like I said, there's always Rachel. For winning the competition she's your best bet."

Sam had to pause for a while before he realised what Kurt meant.

"Kurt, I didn't mean I just wanted to sing with you to win. I don't even like goddamn breadsticks! I wanted to sing with you because your voice is beautiful, and it would have been my pleasure to duet with you."

He didn't know what to say.

It was one of the nicest things a guy at the school had ever said to him, and he couldn't help the megawatt smile that slowly spread across his face.

"Really?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, really. C'mon, we can still find a song."

That was when Finn's words came back to him, and Kurt looked sadly up at Sam and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I still think it would be... for the best... if we didn't sing together."

Sam was about to ask directly why the hell not when a conversation he had had with Finn resurfaced in his mind. He suddenly wondered if someone had said something to Kurt. After all, he had seemed so up for it only days before.

"Kurt, the reason why you don't want to sing with me... Did Finn say something to you?"

The gasp he heard then told him everything he needed to know.

"Kurt. What did he say?"

Dipping his head to look at the floor, Kurt said in a quiet voice "He said that I'd be painting a target on your back. That in a week you'd have taken so much crap you'd _have_ to quit Glee club."

"What? That's ridiculous! I've seen what they can do in this school and I can take it. Anyway, how the hell are they gonna find out? It's not like we go around posting this on the walls, not that it would stop me."

Kurt looked up and smiled again, trying not to notice how Sam's eyes sparkled or how toned his chest was, saying "I suppose you're right. Wait! How did you know it was Finn?"

Okay, so he should have thought that through. But still, Finn had been an idiot.

"He had a little chat with me too. Told me that we're 'living in their world', and in their world me singing a duet with you would be... well, a death sentence. But Kurt, I gave you my word that we'd do a duet together, and in my world, that's that. I have no problem with it, and you shouldn't either. I don't know what Finn thinks is gonna happen, does he think you're gonna molest me or something?"

He tried not to think about Kurt 'molesting' him.

Kurt just sighed and said "Thanks for saying you don't have a problem. I don't have a problem with it, I'd love to duet with you, but... I don't know, maybe he does think that. He probably thinks I'll try to kiss you or something, like he did to Rachel when they were first rehearsing."

Sam couldn't help himself at the slight wistful look he was sure he saw in Kurt's eyes, and he leant towards Kurt over the shower wall.

"Well, we're still partners, right?" He asked, keeping eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt could almost feel Sam's breath on his face as he looked into his green eyes and tried to breath evenly.

"Uh... yeah." He stuttered.

Sam smirked.

"Good. Glad we got that out the way. But Finn didn't say anything about _me_ kissing _you_..."

He trailed off and closed the gap, not even realising when his hands reached out and pulled Kurt closer, until he bumped up against the wall. The smaller boy's lips were tantalisingly soft and Sam had to stop himself from moaning as he felt his equally soft hands slide around his waist and onto his still damp back, slick with the water from his shower.

Kurt was still reeling from Sam's sudden kiss, but it seemed that his body had enough instinct to kiss back and after a while he was caressing the planes of Sam's back and allowing the taller boy to slide his hands into his hair, something even Mercedes couldn't do.

He took it all back. He was very, _very_ glad he was gay.

Sam was a lot _less glad_ than he had been for the necessity of the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, i think that one was one of my longest as well XD**

**Prompt by eb012203 -Wouldn't it be fun if Sam hadn't let Kurt turn him down for the duet because everyone would think he's gay? Even the part in the shower- Loved it! Hope you do too! x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Because contrasts serve to make the perfect look even more so.**

* * *

><p>It was nothing like it had been with Blaine.<p>

He had sat through obsessions with other people, being 'just friends', watching him kiss _Rachel_ of all people and have a drunken heterosexual crisis, then make his mind up about definitely being gay with Blaine.

There had been dead birds and singing and long, impassioned speeches about 'finding' people and seeing the light and other nonsense.

With Sam, everything was different.

There was no one else to steal either of their attentions and they really did begin as just friends. Neither one of them turned down the other or tried to warn them off. Sam had confessed that he was bi, and Kurt had unquestioningly accepted it just _because_. There was no crisis, no hurt, just two people who were sure about themselves and who they were.

And as video gaming became movie nights became midnight phone calls just to let the other know some random fact they had forgotten to slip into conversation became pages on pages of phone bills because they talked for hours about anything and everything, it just seemed right.

There was no pomp and circumstance when Sam finally kissed him.

No speeches.

They had been watching a movie and Sam was tickling Kurt, and it was just that moment when the only sane thing to do was to lean over and kiss him.

No questions asked and no declarations.

At least, not verbally.

As they kissed, it seemed like their lips were like questions and answers, fitting perfectly with each other and seeming like each other's other half. Things passed between them in that moment that wouldn't do so out loud, at least not for a few months.

And as Kurt felt like everything suddenly made sense and nothing could go wrong he felt his heart warm. It was home, and he wanted to crawl into the inside of it and curl up there, and never leave.

Sam was thankful for just the sheer dumb luck that had brought them together, and the perfection of the boy in his arms that had meant that he had loved every minute of it.

Kurt sometimes thought about the kisses, in his rare idle moments.

It was like one was angles and the other curves.

One harsh, forced, sharp, odd formations and mismatched lines, the other smooth, undulating, circular and never ending, beautiful and elegant at the same time.

And he and Sam were both glad of the angles that served to bring the perfection of the curving circle into even greater relief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's short and that i didn't post yesterday, it was a big night. However, today i wanted to do background and feelings rather than a story as such. I hope you liked it anyway x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Because Sam IS gay. No doubt about it.**

* * *

><p>"Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor would protest." Sam just looked at him with a confused expression.<p>

"Make 'Em Laugh?"

Sam shrugged and said "Sorry."

"Singin' In The Rain?" Still Sam looked puzzled.

"1952?" Kurt asked, still slightly hopeful.

At Sam's look of complete none understanding he widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, saying "Okay, maybe you are straight!"

At that, Sam had to turn and stare at the gorgeous brunette who was talking to him.

"Dude, I thought you were supposed to have the gaydar of all gaydars. You're seriously doubting it?" he asked, stopping to face Kurt in the middle of the hallway.

Well, that confused Kurt. A little.

Was Sam saying that he _was_ gay?

Sam could see the battle going on in Kurt's head and decided to help the guy out before his brain imploded.

"Yes, I am gay. Not that I go shouting it, but just because I don't like whatever old movie you were on about doesn't mean I can't like guys. That I can't like you."

Wow, so coming out to Kurt wasn't on his list of things to do in his first couple of weeks, but he figured the guy would be okay with it. Seeing as he was gay and all.

Kurt's eyes widened some more.

"So you like me?" he asked, slightly teasing.

Sam blushed slightly and tried to keep it cool, knowing he was in the middle of a hallway.

"Well, sure. Who wouldn't?"

That was when Kurt's eyes took on a deadened look.

"A lot of people. Especially here. Homophobic hick town. I realised long ago I will never be universally liked and probably won't ever be universally _accepted_." he said, rolling his eyes.

Sam decided that Kurt had better get used to being liked.

"Well, pretend I'm everybody and problem solved, I like you a hell of a lot. They don't matter."

And then he tugged Kurt closed and pulled him into an earth shattering kiss that made him tingle all the way to his toes.

They both pulled apart after a mixture of disgusted noises and catcalls filled the air, and Sam looked at a flustered Kurt and shrugged, smiling.

"So, coming out to everyone wasn't really on my list of things to do today. Are you gonna help me make it worth my while?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is extremely short and not my best work at all, but i wanted to get something out last night even after spending most of it finishing off my 200th review one-shot. Turns out FF decided to screw around with me and it wouldn't let me post. So here it is this morning instead. Sorry.**

**This was a prompt by Shezzamezza, and i think it went something along the lines of -"Okay, maybe you are straight." "No, i'm not."- x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Because Sam would make one HELL of a hot Spiderman. AU**

* * *

><p>Sam flicked his wrist out and shot web from it, hurriedly flying from building to building as he searched for Kurt.<p>

He was swinging dangerously close to buildings and he was sure that his outfit, its red and blue swirls the most intricate design he could draw, was brushing off lamp post's as he flew past at tope speed. He could see the shadow ahead that meant that the Sylvester was near, almost right in front of him, yet he was struggling to keep up with it and see Kurt, the man he was in love with, as it surged forwards, snaking around corners faster than he could change threads.

Pushing himself to the limit he danced along the rooftops, his arms flying out as he tried to connect his webs to anywhere and everywhere so that he could get solid holds on the structures as he whizzed past. He couldn't afford to fall or trip, otherwise everything would be lost and Kurt would suffer, prisoner in the clutches of the Sylvester.

Kurt himself covered his eyes and tried not to look at the ground as it whizzed by eighty feet below. He could feel the cold metal squeezing his sides and the rain stinging his cheeks as he was flung through it, little droplets pinging off his cheeks and forehead as his hair was saturated by it.

He could hardly remember how it had happened, one minute he had been minding his own business on the street, looking around the market, and then he was being swept up by a huge metal fist, a claw, and sent cartwheeling eighty feet into the air, brushing along the roofs of buildings and the sides of others as he was dragged along.

He tightened his arms around himself and tried to fend off the cold, failing to insulate his body as the metal monster yanked him even more harshly and spun around, making the rain hit him full in the face and roll down his nose, seeping under his eyelids.

Sam spotted the beast as it span around and hastened to catch up with it, throwing webs at it to slow it down as he raced towards it, his eyes drawn to Kurt clasped in its metal fist.

He was still wearing the outfit he had been in when they had last spoken, his grey jacket and black pants, and Sam's heart spiked with fear as he saw how limp he was, the way his eyes were closed as he was swung around like a rag doll. He didn't know what he'd do if the monster were to harm his beloved Kurt.

Closing on the Sylvester he sent two threads out at once and chanced a grin as they wound themselves around the beast, jolting it to a standstill as it twisted and thrashed, trying in vain to escape. It was caught in between two buildings and Kurt was dangerously close to one of the walls as it shook its claw, its fist, around trying to break free.

He panicked, landing on the top of the nearest roof, and skidded across the rain drenched surface as he tried to get to the edge and look down on Kurt. The brunette was struggling about thirty feet below him and he paused for a minute to breathe and just be glad that Kurt was alive before he sent out a few more spurts of web to hold the creature in place, still writhing between the two high rise buildings.

Kurt had ripped his jacket and it was hanging torn off one of his arms; leaving his bare skin open to the lashing rain and sparse hailstones, which would have been catastrophic in any other circumstances but he couldn't get himself to care. He was fighting for his life and he had no idea how he was supposed to get out of the monsters clutches and on to the sidewalk fifty feet below him.

People were running around beneath him like ants and in between him wriggling and twisting, trying to find a way to escape he was watching them with interest, hearing their screams as they fled from the huge, clanging feet of the monster, it's legs flailing wildly even though they seemed to becoming slowly more and more incapacitated. Most seemed to be running away and he thought idly as he screamed, after being squeezed tighter, that there would be no one there to catch him if he fell.

He looked up and seemed o see a shadow flit across between the two rooftops, a flash of red as his eyes focused through the rain. He shook his head, thinking that maybe he had imagined it, but still, there it was again, and there were suddenly tendrils shooting out of the pitch black sky above him, wrapping themselves around the arms of the monster and pulling them down, twisting them around as it thrashed, trying to break them.

However, that meant that he was getting dangerously ever closer to the cold hard stone and brick of the wall he was swinging next to, and he hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

It never came and when he looked around again he could see that the creature had swung around yet again, leaving him near to the wall of the other building, but not close enough to do any damage. He was still crushed in its iron fist but it grip had loosened so that he could twist in it, freeing his trapped arm and trying to pull himself out as he cried for help again.

As Kurt span around, trying to free himself, Sam prepared to launch his attack on the Sylvester, tensing himself on the edge of the building as he threw strand after strand of strong web at it, making it spin around ad tangle its self up, the web he had spun catching on each other and making it fall to it's knees, it's arms thrown up in the air as it did so.

However, as it threw its arms up it loosened it's grip on Kurt and the man, having made some space in it's metal fingers anyway, was finally slim enough to slip through the gap, his arms not strong enough to hold him up as he scrambled for a hand hold before finally sliding out and dropping like a stone, freefalling through the frigid night air, being pelted with rain as he went. Sam could hear his piercing scream ads he tumbled, plummeted towards the hard, unyielding ground at speed.

Without thinking he threw himself off the top of the building, shooting an arm out up behind him to send out a web and attach himself to the building, trying to catch up with the figure that was nearing the pavement and his inevitable death with every passing second.

Kurt shrieked as he grasped for something, anything to hold on to, his hands finding nothing but cold, hard, metal, slickened with rain, upon which he couldn't find a surface that was accessible. He fumbled for a few more seconds and then felt himself suddenly become properly airborne, the wind whistling past his ears as the rain continued to pound down on him and the traffic and the screaming and the noise from below came ever closer and closer.

He found himself closing his eyes and wishing, praying to a god he didn't even believe in that there was some way out of it, that someone would come and save him. He was sure that he was about to hit the ground, that in a matter of seconds there would be an immense amount of pain and then a crunch and he would just black out, become a pool of blood and guts and skin on the sidewalk in the centre of New York. He said a small internal sorry to the person who found him or whoever's flat he landed in front of.

Just as he thought he was about to die something slammed into him, hard, but not from the direction he was expecting.

There was a pressure on him from above and then he was being flung around, spun in someone's surprisingly strong arms, and when he opened his eye he was looking up into a strange, masked face, with silver lines stretching over a red background.

Sam had miraculously caught Kurt, slipping his hands underneath his ribcage and under his legs so that he was carrying him bridal style before the web stretched tight and they were whooshed upwards, bouncing once before gliding towards the sidewalk that was now saturated with rain and completely devoid of pedestrians who were fleeing the rain and the Sylvester.

He looked down and saw Kurt's eyes open, looking at him with their piercing blue irises before he gently leant backwards and moved so that he could drop Kurt lightly on the ground. Te smaller man was gracefully getting to his feet and looking up, his eyes glazed but astonished as Sam hung from his web upside down, their eyes on exactly the same level as green locked with blue and both of them seemed to lose their breath.

Kurt looked into his saviour's green eyes and threw caution to the howling winds, reaching out towards the intricate mask and pulling it down, skimming his hands over the other man's gorgeous tanned skin as his chin and mouth were revealed, the latex mask stopping just at the tip of his nose as Kurt leaned in.

Sam nearly gasped but held perfectly still as Kurt pressed their lips together, the whole situation weird but still everything he's ever dreamed of as the smaller mans pale, perfect lips pressed against his, moving slowly as they tried to get the feeling of kissing someone the other way up right.

Kurt sighed into the kiss and then ran his thumb slowly down the other mans face, from his chin to his forehead, opening his eyes and he felt a shudder. He ended up looking into unnervingly familiar green eyes again and he gave one last kiss and then stepped back, hooking his fingers under the edges of the mask again as his saviour froze, rain running down his face.

Sam breathed out shakily and tried to calm his nerves as he held perfectly still, allowing the man he loved to slide his mask further down his face, revealing more and more of him until it was being tugged over his eyes and dropped onto the floor.

"Sam!" Kurt gasped, unable to conceal his surprise as the face of one of his best school friends stared back at him, his expression unreadable.

Sam just smiled tentatively as Kurt froze in shock, still looking as the masked superhero who he had never suspected would be one of his friends, his close friends, someone who he loved.

After a few seconds of silence save the pounding of the rain on the pavement below them Kurt seemed to wake up and suddenly lurched forwards, grasping Sam's head tightly but lovingly between his hands as he hungrily placed kisses on his jaw and chin and nose, before moving back to his mouth and practically devouring it as he pushed a suspended Sam into the building behind him.

After they broke apart that time Sam just grinned at Kurt before he pecked him on the lips and laughed a ghostly chuckle before retracting the web and zooming upwards and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, i finally got something out here after spending a couple of days on 'FFY'... i posted at 5am and it screwed my sleeping patterns, but here i am, just because...**

**So, prompt by STARZHEI :D -I was watching Spiderman the other day and you know the scene where Peter is in his costume and he saves MJ in the rain, then he kisses her while hanging upside down? What about having that with Kurt and Sam- LOVED this one XD thanks :)**

**Enjoy x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Because Sam has Knight In Shining Armour Syndrome.**

* * *

><p>"Shhhhhhh!"<p>

Rachel span round and glared at Finn, pointing a finger at him as she pushed her face close to his and locked eyes with him.

"Will you just shut up Finn Hudson, we need to decide if we are going to allow Kurt to have a relationship with the boy he is sat over there with and all you can think about is your own stomach! I'm ashamed of you, we need to be thinking of Kurt!" She stage whispered, making the rest of the group swivel their heads to look at her and frown.

They were squished into a booth at the Lima Bean, trying desperately not to be seen or heard by Kurt and his date as they had coffee and chatted.

After the disastrous Jesse St. James debacle the previous year Rachel had taken it upon herself to see that Kurt's romantic liaisons weren't sabotaged like hers had been. She was desperate to make sure that they weren't opening themselves up to spying and infiltration like they had been with Jesse, because she cared far too much about winning to see that happen. However, she also didn't want Kurt to get his heart crushed as hers had been, because despite their fights and competition and snarkyness, she really did like the brunette soprano and cared about his feelings.

Kurt was sat on the other side of the coffee shop, oblivious to the furore that was brewing behind the potted plant and the glass partition on his left as he chatted amicably with Blaine about the Warblers.

"Well, we're an a capella choir obviously as you saw when you first came to Dalton, but we do try to shake it up and do new things, which was one of the reasons for the impromptu performances like the one you witnessed. I'm guessing your style is a lot different?"

Kurt smiled and said "Well, I think Rachel would personally throttle me if she thought I was giving any trade secrets away, and as much as I argue with her she's sweet and she _normally_ wants what's best for us, so I'll have to tell you the general overview."

Blaine laughed a little and motioned with his hand as if to say 'go on'. So Kurt took another sip of his non-fat Grande Mocha and then licked his lips before continuing.

"Well, we obviously aren't a capella like you guys, so we have the music, but I guess we don't have to limit ourselves to one particular style because of that, so we can belt out stuff like big 80's classic rock songs or powerhouse ballads, or Rachel can pull a Broadway number out of her sleeve at such short notice it's incredible. But no more that that otherwise I'll be hung for treason."

They both laughed and Kurt took another drink, closing his eyes and feeling happy that his first date with Blaine was going well. After all, he had never really considered being able to have a boyfriend before he graduated, and now here he was, the perfect guy.

Behind the divide Sam was leaning on a small section of wall watching Rachel get more and more flustered as she watched them converse and then Finn try to clam her down. Puck was seething about the Dalton boy's 'brazen act of infiltration', surprisingly the mohawked badass' words not his, and everyone else was just bickering amongst themselves.

The din grew louder and louder, and with every rise in decibel level Sam was sure that one of the two was going to notice that something was wrong. To be honest he had only come with them because Rachel had insisted everyone did so, and she was quite scary, because he actually thought that spying on someone's first date was pretty creepy and an awful thing to do to a friend. It was like saying that you didn't trust them to make the right decisions in their own life. He was glad that Mercedes was out of town because he knew that she would have thrown a fit about their actions.

Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine as he reached out across the table top and placed his hand across Blaine's as he said "So, apart from the Warblers what do you do at Dalton?"

Blaine had wriggled his hand a little but not moved it, so Kurt hoped that that meant he wanted him to keep it there, and instead he listened to what the other singer was saying.

"Well, personally I'm not in much else because it takes up so much of my time, especially with being the lead soloist, because it's a big responsibility even though someone has to do tit However, a lot of the guys will do football or basketball and I go to watch the games because i'm a pretty big football fan."

Kurt inwardly wondered what the big bother was with football, but he just smiled and said "I was on the football team at McKinley once."

Blaine just laughed at him, his eyes seemingly caring but his amusement real, and Kurt was hurt for a second before he shook his head to clear his thoughts and said "No, I really was, I was the kicker. I got the whole team to do Single Ladies on the field in front of everybody, it was wonderful. And I scored the winning try or touchdown or whatever, so they were pretty okay with it in the end." He smirked and that time Blaine just smiled and nodded to show that he believed him.

"The entire football team? My god I think I'd pay to see that!" Blaine exclaimed.

He was about to reply that his dad had actually surreptitiously filmed it all at his request and that he could watch it for free when a loud voice rang out across the coffee shop.

"I would be grateful if you would all just _shut up_!"

Sam groaned into his hands as he held them up to his face, trying to pretend that it wasn't happening. He could see between his fingers that the entire coffee shop had turned to look at them, Kurt and Blaine no exception, and while Kurt's face was one of shock and upset Blaine's was a mask of anger and fury, and he was staring straight at them all.

As Rachel began to criticise everyone even though it was her fault, the rest of the group descended into bickering once more and he ignored them, his eyes drawn to the scene before him on the other side of the glass wall and he strained his ears to hear the quiet but harsh looking conversation.

"Oh god, that's exactly what this is wasn't it?"

Kurt blinked up at Blaine, wondering what the hell everyone was doing there while he was on his date, and felt his insides shrivel with horror when he saw the look that Blaine was giving him.

"What?"

Blaine practically growled, "Going out with me to the Lima Bean and playing all nice, trying to pretend you didn't want to talk about Glee, when really you brought all your friends along to spy on me, try to get all our secrets, ready to scamper back to them with all your precious information as soon as I leave!"

Kurt stood, half way out of his chair, shocked and frozen, as Blaine grabbed his coat off his chair and made to leave.

"No Blaine, it wasn't like that at all, I didn't know they were there, honestly!"

His pleas were in vain as Blaine shot him a withering look and stalked out of the shop with a cool "Nice meeting you."

He unfroze himself and scrambled for all his things, flying out of the door and into the parking lot only to find that Blaine had got too much of a head start and had got into his car, which was flying out of the lot and onto the main road as Kurt stood in the drizzle that was permeating the air like a clammy blanket.

He sank to the ground against the wall by the side of the building, putting his head in his hands and cursing his friends to high heaven.

Sam thought that with all the arguing he might have been the only one to even notice that Blaine had stormed out and that Kurt had run after him, and he knew that he needed to do something about it when he glimpsed Blaine's car (yes, Rachel had made them observe it driving in) speeding out of the parking lot.

He didn't even think as he dashed around the corner and out the front doors of the shop, frantically looking around for Kurt.

He finally saw him slumped to the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them as he shook slightly. Sam assumed he was sobbing but he couldn't really tell because of the drizzle that was saturating his hair and making Kurt's face damp and even more morose.

He strode over to the crumpled boy and sat down beside him, not even thinking anything of it as he threw an arm around his shoulders and hugged him close.

Kurt blinked and started in shock as he felt a strong, warm arm wrap its self around him and he looked up only to be startled as he stared into the eyes of none other than Sam Evans.

He tried to smile tentatively in greeting before dropping his head onto his knees again and letting the sobs take over his body, making his shake slightly as he rocked back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, we never should have been there at all. Rachel is so paranoid after what Finn said happened with that Jesse guy last year that she wanted to check on you and I guess it didn't go to plan, but that's no excuse for us ruining your date and ending up making you like this. I'm so so sorry!"

He looked into Kurt's blue eyes when he finally looked up and he could hear the hurt in the soprano's voice when he said "He just... he just left though. He didn't even wait and let me explain, let me tell him I didn't have anything to do with it."

Loosening his arms a bit, Kurt stretched his legs out further and then linked his hands tight together as he tried to inch further backwards and get out of the rain.

Sam closed his eyes as he said "Well he's an idiot then Kurt, he isn't worth your time. Hell, I bet even Puck would let is date try to explain things if something went wrong, and he sure as hell isn't the most understanding guy in the pack."

Kurt smiled again a little as he looked up at Sam and snuggled into his shoulder, taking comfort in the unyielding yet soft warmth it provided.

He sobbed again dryly as he realised that "Blaine was my ride home. We came together because he picked me up and surprised me a little."

Sam responded by putting his other arm around Kurt's shoulders and shuffling them round so that Kurt was nestled extremely close to his side, practically sitting on his knee. He reached one hand over and wiped away the tears that were still trickling silently down Kurt's face, earning a wan smile off the soprano.

"You can ride home with me, as long as you don't mind the condition my car's in. I'm not going to desert you like that douche just because I can't be bothered to stay and let someone explain something." Sam seethed, "How fucking dare he leave you like that!"

Kurt snuggled deeper into the strong arms that were around him and looked up into Sam's startlingly green eyes, taking a deep breath to stop the sobs and then saying quietly "Thank you Sam. Honestly, even though we didn't get the best of starts and you've only known me for a few months you were the only one of my friends who bothered to come out and find me, even apologise. Thank you."

Sam could see the brutal honesty in Kurt's eyes, the pain that it had caused him to acknowledge what he had just said, and as he rested the palm of one hand on Kurt's face and looked into his eyes, he didn't even think about what he was doing.

"You're welcome."

And then he was leaning in and kissing Kurt, kissing him like he didn't think he'd ever kissed anybody before. It was soft and gentle and beautiful, and it had none of the urgency of when he had kissed Quinn, yet it had the same pull, even stronger, infusing it with passion and adoration and a feeling of never ever needing anything else.

However, soon after Kurt's tongue found its way to his mouth, easing in and tasting him, exploring and being rewarded with Sam's own exploration in turn, they fast ran out of breath and pulled back, Kurt looking at him with shocked eyes.

Kurt waited, his face an inch away from Sam's expecting a slap or harsh words or to be laughed at and ridiculed. But when he looked back over the few blissful, gorgeous seconds he realised that Sam had initiated the kiss. Shocked, surprised beyond measure, he just tilted his head, confused.

"What was that? Why did you kiss me?"

Sam didn't really have an answer to that.

"I don't know. But what I do know is," He leaned in closer to Kurt's face, feeling the brunette's breath on his lips, "I want to kiss you again."

And this time he was whispering and he was less than an inch away from Kurt's face as he spoke again.

"And I don't care who sees."

It was Kurt who connected them the second time, as his friends were spilling out the doors of the Lima bean and looking around, still bickering and arguing.

He didn't care who could see and what they were saying, the gasps, or even that Blaine had run out on him, deserted him cruelly, because he was kissing Sam, and he never wanted to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that's the longest one i think i've written! Well, yay for chivalry not being dead!**

**Prompt by xxBlaineXKurtxx -What if... (i hate to interfere with Kl;aine in the Kum world but...) Kurt and Blaine were on what ND thought was a Date and they spied on them and then in some way something happened where Blaine found out, got pissed, then left in an angry huff then sam had to calm Kurt down from his rampage at ND and then he kissed Kurt.- Okay, so i changed a few details because i ended up having Kurt run after him and i seem to write him crying a lot... :/ i LOVE BAMF-y Kurt so i don't know why, but hey, i hope you enjoy it anyway :) x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Because Sam managed to do the impossible and make _Beiber_ look good.**

* * *

><p>"Seems like the governing body has assigned a theme to this years Regionals." Mr. Shue said happily, grinning out at the assembled Glee Club, plus Kurt, who were all glaring in some way shape or form at Sue Sylvester.<p>

He had decided to come back and see them on one of Dalton's non-timetable days and had walked into the choir room happy to be back and see everyone (since Finn had already made sure Karofsky wouldn't be there) only to fins the Coach sat on one of the chairs on the far left of the room. It had completely scared him and frozen him in his tracks for a second as he tried to figure out her purpose in the room.

However, since Mr. Shue had tried to explain it he had grudgingly accepted her presence, even if it felt weird. After all, she had stood up for him in the whole Karofsky debacle and he did trust her to some degree, even if he knew she was pretty evil.

So he just sat back and let Mr. Shue carry on.

"Part of our score will be based on how well we interpret the theme. No, this year's theme..." He trailed off, turning the letter in his hands around d to show them even though it was obvious that they couldn't see it, "Anthems.

There were some mutterings from the group and Sam decided that at least he might have the possibility of fitting his song into their discussion somewhere with that opening. He hadn't done all those Bat Mitzvah's for nothing, and he was really hoping for the opportunity to sing his song and hopefully successfully woo Quinn.

Now, an anthem is an epic song, filled with a - a groundswell of emotion that sometimes seems bigger than its self, even bigger than the person performing it-"

Sam had thrust his hand into the air, hunching his shoulders as he tried to be noticed and interrupting Mr. Shue's monologue, much to the group's delight. He knew he could get away with his song perfectly and it seemed like a great moment to perform, especially before his confidence failed him.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Oh, hey Sam, I didn't even notice your new hair cut."

Kurt had noticed it. The first thing he had noticed when the sexy blond had walked into the room was the Bieber imitation he was sporting. And boy could he pull it off.

"Yeah, I've been working on a new image to go with my new one man band, The Justin Bieber Experience."

Sam tried to ignore it when Quinn muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Oh you have got to be kidding me.", but he couldn't ignore it when he heard Puck say "Dude that haircut makes your mouth look even bigger."

The guy sounded stoned or drunk or something, and it was a little weird after the tennis ball comment.

"Laugh all you want but that kid's an epic talent and there's a number I've been working on that I wanted to show off. I think it qualifies as an anthem because... well, I guess it caught the attention of a whole generation."

He grabbed his guitar and strode to the front again, smirking as he started the song.

_You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You want my love, you want my heart  
>And we will never ever ever be apart<em>

He was emboldened as he heard Tina say "This is actually a really good song." And quickly put down his guitar, starting to dance as he moved onto the second verse. He had a huge smile on his face as he moved around the floor, really getting into his dancing, and he could tell that the girls were really getting into his performance already.

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
>We're just friends, what are you saying?<br>Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<br>And I was like...  
><em>

Kurt watched, transfixed, as Sam sprung up off the chair he'd been straddling and jogged backwards, slinging it away as he continued his song. It wasn't something he'd ever admit to anybody, but he was a total closet Justin Bieber fan, and seeing Sam, the guy who had his attentions as that point in time, sport the haircut and then sing only the most recognisable Bieber song there was was making his mouth water. Figuratively you fool!

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<br>_

Sam started in on the more complicated dance moves, pleased that the girls were still responding to his song choice and clapping and dancing along. However, it caught his eye that Kurt was looking just as excited as the girls, his face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning as he swayed to the beat and mouthed the words, grinning.

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<br>_

Kurt couldn't help it as he raised his arm in the air and waved it from side to side, copying Sam's dance moves, like the rest of the girls were doing. He didn't care that the guys were looking confused and a bit wierded out at their reactions, because he just loved the song too much to care, and seeing Sam perform it was like a dream come true.

_For you I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<br>And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm going down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>

As he sang that last line he saw the look that Quinn shot Finn and realised that she would never really be his. He was chasing a dream because of his popularity battle and she wouldn't ever give in to him properly. He looked around the room and though of all the relationships there, and wondered why he had picked Quinn. Well, the answer was simple really. Because he had been forced out of his duet with Kurt, and the only reason he had allowed that to happen was because he was scared of the crush he had had on the brunette boy.

And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Kurt couldn't resist and when Sam walked along the front row and ruffled up his hair, letting them all muss it up even more, he couldn't help but reach out and touch it, run his fingers through it, marvel at the softness as he thought the smile would split his face in half.

I'm gone,

_Now I'm all gone,_

_Now I'm all gone,_

_Now I'm all gone,_

_I'm gone..._

As Santana pulled her hair back with one hand and fanned herself with the other Kurt laughed, then giggled, and then rushed towards Sam eagerly with the rest of the girls, hugging him and jumping up and down like maniacs.

He found himself at the front of the group as they swapped round and Puck was hollering and whooping as Sam grinned, still with his hood thrown up, and hugged Kurt, caught up in the fangirling moment as they all squeezed together.

Sam looked down at Kurt, his eyes shining with adoration, and simply leaned down and kissed him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He could feel Kurt's hands on his Bieber hair, messing it up, and it didn't bother him one bit as they kissed. Kurt was just happy to be able to get his hands on what he'd been longing for ever since Sam had walked in with his new haircut, which he was now taking great pleasure in messing up.

However, the magic was broken when Santana and Puck, as if they had planned it, both started to chant and sing at the same time, laughing as they did so.

"Kurt and Sam, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a-"

Kurt interrupted them with a glare and a look on his face that could have frozen the sun.

"If you complete that sentence neither of you will be able to have one. I will make sure of it."

Both of them turned red and squirmed in their seats, even the badasses quelled by Kurt, as the ice princess turned back to Sam and promptly melted at the gorgeous smile the blond was giving him.

"Hey _Baby_, I think we have somewhere to be, and it isn't a tree."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there we go, yet another one down :) I had to have Kurt there for that, as much as i loathe Justin Beiber almost as much as Miley Cyrus, just because it was a melting moment on the Sam front.**

**Prompt by IceQueenRia who suggested Kurt being a closet Beiber fan and jumping on Sam during Baby. She commented with the whole Pucktana 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' chant scenario and this was her scene for it to be in, which i loved and gladly did for her, so i hope you liked it x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Because every child needs a mother, even from beyond the grave.**

* * *

><p>It was dark, and gray, and cloudy, and he was really starting to wonder if he was even in the right place as he walked through ever increasing swathes of grass, his shoes getting damp from the still present dew.<p>

However, Finn had sworn that it was where Kurt would be, and that if he wanted to talk to him then he would have to go and see him there, because Finn was pretty sure that he wouldn't be answering his phone. So Sam carried on past the rows of graves, getting ever more dilapidated as he walked, and made his way towards the back of the cemetery under the old weeping willow that trailed leafy branches over the graves nearest to it, the sparse sunlight showing though the clouds making a beautiful mottled appearance on the grass below.

He finally reached the edge of the pool of slightly noticeable shadow and stepped inside of it, under the tree's canopy, ducking his head under some of the lower branches. It was as he did that that he spotted Kurt, sat cross legged on the ground in front of the best kept gravestone he had seen in that particular area of the graveyard.

The brunette boy was sitting with his eyes closed, his face looking deathly pale under the shade of the tree, and it pained Sam to see how unearthly, ghostly he looked. Like he wasn't even there at all.

Couching to announce his presence he strode forwards, stopping a few feet from Kurt when the smaller boy opened his eyes and turned his head, his eyes widening as they locked onto his form and Kurt realised who was there.

"Sam. I didn't expect to see you. In fact... I didn't expect to see anyone."

It was the truth, but he nonetheless moved slightly sideways, giving Sam room to stand or sit next to him. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable and since he had bothered to come and find him Kurt assumed that he would probably be there for a reason.

Sam moved over into the space that Kurt had left for him and stood for a few seconds before deciding that he might as well sit. When he was comfortable he breathed in and out and then looked over at Kurt, who was still staring impassively at the gravestone in front of him.

"Kurt... I didn't want to interfere or impose or anything, I just wanted to..."

He trailed off and Kurt looked at him a little sadly, but still with the same strange sort of smile on his face.

"It's fine Sam. I know you didn't have deceitful or malicious intentions and to be honest, it's rather nice to have someone here with me for a change. Normally this is a personal, private day, but I guess it might be nice to share it with someone for once."

And with that he gestured at the neatly presented headstone on front of him and said "Elizabeth Grace Hummel. My mother."

Sam didn't quite know what to say.

He had known that Kurt only lived with his dad and then after the wedding Carole and Finn as well, so he knew his mom didn't live with them, but he hadn't really given it any thought past that. If he had, he was pretty sure he would have some to the conclusion that she might have died, but it was such an abstract before then. Now, seeing the cold, hard proof in front of him, it made him appreciate what he had, even if his parents didn't earn much, they were both still there.

Kurt looked over at him again and smiled softly at the odd, faraway look in Sam's eyes.

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything. If you'd been around eleven years ago I may have needed comfort, but I'm okay now. I don't think I'll ever be fine, but I'm moving on. I'm talking to my mom just like every teenager would on their mom's birthday, the only difference is that mine doesn't talk back. I still know she loves me and she still knows that I love her, even though she's gone."

Sam just looked at Kurt in awe. He didn't think he'd ever be able to talk about his mom like that if she had died, he thought that he'd probably be a fucking mess and eventually go insane. Yet Kurt was talking perfectly lucidly about it and was seemingly alright with him being there for such a private moment.

"Do you do this every year?" He asked, turning to Kurt again and shifting so that he was facing the other boy head on.

Kurt smiled again, "Yes. She told me I had to when she died, and I promised her I would. She had cancer and we knew she was going to die for quite a while, she decided on a lot of things for us, she even came and picked out this spot in the graveyard, surrounded by all the old graves. She loved the atmosphere, she used to say." Kurt looked away again and Sam was sure he saw the sparkling of a tear.

"Anyway, it's become sort of a ritual. I guess Finn told you where I'd be, he offered to come with me but it felt weird having my step brother here while I talk to her."

Sam tilted his head slightly, confused.

"Are you okay with me being here then? I can go if you want..." He trailed off.

Kurt looked back at him and there was definitely a tear track down his cheek, but Sam didn't mention it as Kurt said "No Sam, stay. I don't know why, but it feels different with you. Like I should want you to stay, to be here."

Nodding in agreement he moved even further round so that he was sat shoulder to shoulder with Kurt, letting him reach out and wipe the tear away from his beautiful alabaster cheek.

"Thank you."

And then it seemed like ages that they sat in silence.

Not the awkward, shifty eyed, 'I should just say something' silence, but the companionable silence that doesn't need to be filled, is just even more comfortable than anything you would force yourself to say. In the end, it was Sam that broke it, turning to Kurt and asking "I that why your middle name is Elizabeth?"

Kurt nearly laughed as he wondered why that was what Sam was thinking about, out of all the things he could have been pondering.

"It wasn't really my middle name to begin with. It used to be Nathan, but after her death I wanted it to be, as a momento of her, something that I'd always carry with me to remind me of her. I finally got my dad to agree to change it, now I'm legally Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He smiled at Sam's face, full of wonder and admiration.

Sam responded to Kurt's admission by just gently tossing an arm around his shoulders and watching the breeze play in his hair, and smiling at him as the soprano's answering one widened even more in response.

"Well, I think it suits you. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel kinda has a ring to it, don't you think?"

This time Kurt just shifted into his embrace, his nod and answering hum making his chest flutter as Kurt's back vibrated against it.

"I do. But I think I would have done it, even if it didn't. It makes me smile whenever anyone mentions it, because it makes me remember her before. Before all the treatment, and the pain, and the nausea and exhaustion, and the hair loss, and all the things that come with the dreaded C word. And I like those memories. Especially because they block out the after."

They lapsed into silence as both of them thought about Kurt's words, and eventually it started to get dark, the gray of the sky fading to a deep bluey black, and the wind acquiring a chill that nipped at them in their daytime clothes.

Kurt shivered and he realised that Sam had noticed it. The blond was getting to his feet, offering him a hand and pulling him up so that they were stood mere inches apart. When their eyes locked on one another's they both immediately smiled, without even thinking about it, and then Sam breathed out, his breath warming Kurt's face.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I've learnt surprisingly a lot about you today."

Kurt chuckled, "Not really. I mean, I've told you some things I haven't told many other people, but we didn't really say that much."

"What you didn't say told me more. I know that you're still torn up about it, but you won't let it get in your way. I know that you love your mom and dad both equally and both to absolute pieces, and that I bet you'd do anything for your dad, and even Carole and Finn now. You're private but you will let people ask things because you want them to know sometimes, even when it hurts. And I know that you're the bravest person I know."

Sam kept his gaze steady as Kurt tried to drop his, and caught his chin with one hand, keeping it up and their eyes together.

His other hand came up to lightly touch Kurt's cheek and then he leant forwards slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips, no more than a peck. It was over before Kurt had even had a chance to blink.

And then Sam was taking his hand and leading him out from under the tree and across the graveyard. They were halfway to the church before Kurt spoke.

"Sam, what was that?"

Sam just shrugged, turning once and then looking forwards again as he said "I guess your mom wanted you to know that _someone_ loves you, even if she isn't here to do it anymore."

* * *

><p>He never did ask Kurt what he had gone to see him about, but he didn't care. He missed an opportunity to choose song and instead found one to gain a boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't a prompt but i wanted to do it anyway. I thought we needed introspective and melancholy Kurt but at the same time strong and brvae Kurt, so yay for not bawling his eyes out in this one. His name intrigued me and i wanted to explore his mother, so i hope you liked my version.**

**Also, it's 20 past 1 in the morning and insomnia seems to be the order of the day. Oh joy. x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Because Sam would make an incredible Mr. Darcy. Historical AU.**

* * *

><p>Samuel Evans frowned as he looked down upon the lawns of Pemberley, the gardens immaculately tailored and the rest of the grounds looked upon by a veritable phalanx of gardeners and horticultural specialists. He seemed to have everything he wanted and yet for all his opulent displays of wealth and his grand surroundings, he still hadn't yet found that spark in his life that made everything seem bright and shining, worth writing sonnets about.<p>

Flicking his eyes heavenwards he took in the mottled patchwork clouds and then strode off towards the copse of sycamore trees that hid his more personalised section of the gardens from the prying eyes of those who were invited to stay at Pemberley.

He stepped onto the first level of lawns and then made his way quickly towards the lower levels, shedding his overcoat as he did so, in the humid conditions. When he had made it past the last level of fountains and sculptured gardens he rounded the corner, past the line of trees, and smiled as he took in the small, beautiful lake that very few people ever saw.

It was then that the sun burst into full beam overhead and he looked up, shielding his eyes from the harsh glare, before he sat on the back, his hands clasped loosely around his knees, and closed his eyes against its harshness.

It was a few minutes before he realised that the sun was becoming unbearable hot and that he was in fact sweating in his breeches as he lay on the uneven banks. Checking that there was nobody around, he quickly pulled off his overshirt and then his boots before folding them on the lake's edge and taking a few steps backwards, gauging the distance from where he was stood to the edge. He checked tat he was at a deep enough part of the lake and then took a deep breath, steeling himself.

After a muttered affirmation of his own insanity he ran quickly towards the lake and then dived into it, a perfect arc as he shot towards the calm, glassy surface.

Kurt Hummel took his time as he walked around Pembereley's gardens, knowing that it would be probably be his only chance to appreciate their finery as their owner, Mr. Evans, wasn't in residence at that time and therefore he could afford himself all the time he wished to look around and take in their beauty.

He wandered aimlessly, meandering through different flowerbeds and past about a dozen different fountains, each one even more impressive and intricate than the last, until he had reached the lowest tier of the gardens and was looking out on an expanse of gorgeous trees, their leaves shimmering in the golden sunlight.

His curiosity was piqued and he walked at a much faster pace towards them, only increasing with every step as he heard splashes from behind it, seemingly insinuating that there was someone in water behind the wood.

Indeed, he was right and as he rounded the corner he could see a small, perfectly formed lake, with bulrushes and wild flowers surrounding it, so unlike the rest of the gardens in their sculptured splendour. It was wild and intriguing and wonderful, and as he watched the surface rippled and then broke and suddenly a form sprang up from the surface, water flying in all directions.

He caught a glimpse of sculptured abdominal muscles, so beautiful and enticing, through the soaked and very see-though white undershirt, and then a mop of blond hair as it was flung back and shaken, the owner trying to rid it of lake water.

Gasping in surprise he was shocked as the hair was swept back and the face revealed was of none other than Samuel Evans, the one man he had been desperately trying to avoid after their many clashes in society in the past few months.

Sam swept his hair out from his eyes and desperately tried to ensure he didn't swallow any lake water. Opening his eyes, he shielded them from the still present glare of the sun and was starting to make his way back to the bank when he realised that he could make out a shadow in his vision.

He raised his hand once again and found himself staring at the slender figure of Kurt Hummel, the one man in all of England that he had been wishing to avoid.

His tongue stung like an especially angry wasp and his acidic comments and sharp wit were legendary, even if he was slightly beneath Samuel in terms of standing and wealth. They had, at times, had some heated verbal sparring matches and the younger man was witty, wise and very outspoken, to the point that they had had many disagreements.

And there was something about him that made Samuel always come back for more.

Kurt was still frozen on the bank, staring unabashedly at the ridiculously perfect physical specimen in front of him. It seemed like Samuel's chest was carved from marble, an homage to the sculptors of old, and his face, chiselled cheekbones and long, refined nose, were just as enthralling as the rest of him.

He finally regained his composure and locked eyes with the somewhat embarrassed looking Mr. Evans, before coughing politely and saying "I believe these are yours Mr. Evans."

He had picked up the gentleman's clothes and was offering them to him as he waded through the waist high water, trying not to notice how his muscles rippled every time he moved. Looking pointedly at a spot some ten feet over his shoulder Kurt managed to retain his composure, just.

However, even that was gone when he looked back and found himself face to face with Samuel Evans, their eyes locking. Their chests were mere inches apart and he felt some sort or elastic pull to the other man, something that was making him want to stand and watch again and again as the scene played out in front of him.

Sam took his clothes while trying to disguise his shaking hands, quickly stepping out onto the back and pulling them to him, only to realise that that in turn made them sodden too. He looked back up again to realise that he was unbearably close to the man who he had been avoiding, and couldn't stop himself from falling into his piercing, extremely perceptive obsidian eyes.

"Yes I think they are Mr. Hummel. How kind of you to return them to me, even though your efforts have necessitated them becoming more damp than need may have otherwise dictated."

Kurt scowled again, aware that he was being mocked, and immediately replied "You are very welcome kind sir, I assure you it was the least I could possibly do to show you my true feelings about yourself and my adoration for the matter."

Samuel forced himself to collect his belongings, still smarting from their acidic vocal tennis, and started making his way back up the lawns towards the entrance to the house. His argument with Kurt was ongoing and they were still sending vicious barbs at each other as they strutted and stormed their way back towards the house.

Before long they had succumbed to motionlessness, both standing opposite the other, eyes flashing dangerously, and were still engaged in a battle of wit and wordplay.

"I don't know how you think it would be possible for me to run such an impressive and grand, time consuming estate without having to hire such staff! How do you even manage?"

Kurt was furious, responding in kind "We manage without hiring about twenty different gardeners and four different personal maids, and not having our every whim catered for hand and foot. You sir, are a pompous ass and I do not know how anyone in polite society could ever stand to be in your company."

Samuel glowered, taking a step towards Kurt so that they were nearly as close as they had been on the lakeside, before replying "At least polite company consents to catering to my whims, unlike persons such as myself. You can hardly support yourselves in society and someone is always trying to push for you to happen upon an advantageous marriage."

At that Kurt narrowed his eyes greatly and stepped even closer to the man before him, trying to no notice the way the breeze whipped his hair, making it dance in front of his green eyes.

"I stand by my first statement sir, that you are insufferable and intolerable!"

"And you are outspoken and rude, and should know better. Didn't you get taught proper manners?"

"I should ask you the same question! You're so inexplicably... completely... you're just..."

At that Kurt was jerked forwards by his collar, his toes brushing the grass as Samuel wrapped the other arm around his neck and kissed him, hard, so hard he could have sworn that he was seeing stars.

Stepping back, Samuel was panting and stood, chest heaving for a few moments, looking at the wide eyed look of wonder and surprise in the eyes of someone who until only moments before he had thought was the devil incarnate.

Neither of them noticed the look of acceptance and resignation from Kurt's father, who had come down to the grounds to try and find his son. Nor the damp stain spreading across the front of Kurt's shirt from where he had been pressed tightly up against Samuel's chest, the lake water seeping through the thin cloth.

All they saw was each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I like writing things like that, just because i'm a sucker for the petticoats and carriages.**

**Prompt by thedaringkurtsie -Have you ever seen the film, or even better read the book, "pride and prejudice", by Jane Austen? Are you familliar with the scene (quite a famous scene, actually) where Mr Darcy (forever Colin Firth) falls into the water, and Elizabeth almost has an anurisim because he's all there with a wet white shirt on, leaving very little to the imagination, chest wise? If you've no idea what I'm on about, just ignore me, but if you do, I'd love a Sam\Kurt version of this?-**

**For a most wonderful version of this scene from Lost In Austen (British BBC series, won't make much sense if you don't know it but the lake bit is good) http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=7WOCU7eHzeI (remove the spaces) x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Becuase Kurt beats Kate Middleton every time (And i'm English. We effing LOVE her!)**

**AU because Kurt isn't dating Blaine here, they're friends.**

* * *

><p>"And this year's Prom Queen, with an overwhelming amount of write in votes it..." Figgins paused to ratchet up the tension as the room held its collective breath.<p>

"Kurt Hummel."

No. It couldn't have been. He must have heard him incorrectly. There was no way that that just happened.

But then the ringing in his ears and the deafening silence sunk in, and with them the realisation that he, Kurt Hummel, a boy, had just been voted Prom _Queen._

He found himself frozen, and only when the first, slow clap started to echo through the gym did his feet unglue themselves from the floor.

Before he knew it he was running, sprinting though the hallways of McKinley and towards the bathroom, bursting through the doors and only stopping when he slammed up against the mirrors. He was bracing himself on them, leaning over one of the sinks, not caring about the grime for once in his life, when there was a quiet cough from the other side of the room.

He whirled around to see Sam Evans standing at the door to one of the stalls, looking confused and worried.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

He didn't know where to start. Really, he just opened and closed his mouth, looking more and more ridiculous until Sam crossed the room, washing his hands in the sink next to him as he asked, quietly, "Did I miss the king and queen results?"

At that, Kurt seemed to break, and he could feel his face screwing up, fighting to keep the tears at bay, as he croaked out "Yes. I was Prom Queen."

At that, he turned to face the mirrors again, bowing his head so that he didn't have to look at Sam. He knew that he would be sympathetic, would feel sorry for him, would probably make some sort of apology for something that wasn't his fault in the first place, and he couldn't be bothered to hear it. He would be hearing it all night.

But it did surprise him when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind, silent but still comforting. He somehow felt that the lack of words was communicating that Sam was different than the others. He wasn't dealing in meaningless platitudes; rather he was offering simple comfort and something to help Kurt though.

Which made him wonder whether Sam understood more than he had let on.

"Sam?"

There was a pause and then "Yes?"

Kurt twisted around in his arms and looked into his concerned eyes as he said "Thank you. But can you let me go now?"

Sam stepped back from him and brushed down his suit, but didn't move too far away, instead choosing to linger just close enough to comfort Kurt.

"Sorry. But Kurt..." And Sam tilted his head and looked at him, and it seemed to Kurt that he was looking right through him.

"Say it."

"What?"

Sam placed his hands on his shoulders and repeated "Say it. Whatever it is that you want to get out. So that you can get it off your chest."

At that, it was like the flood gates opened. And all he had been feeling and thinking and wishing came pouring out of his mouth because Sam hadn't moaned about things and offered empty sympathy and simpered. He had just simply asked.

"I was so stupid! I thought that, just because no one was teasing me or beating me up that - that some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same!"

Sam simply looked at him, his eyes widening, as Kurt spoke.

"All that hate, they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot! I'm one big anonymous practical joke."

And it was then that he broke down, his dry sobs giving way to wet, choking ones as the tears poured down his cheeks, unable to be stopped.

After a while he became aware that Sam's arms were around him again, holding him gently as he cried, and that thought, more than anything else, made him stop crying.

He was _not_ going to cower in the toilets like some crybaby, and he was not always going to be the one in need of comforting. He was going to do something, make a stand, get himself noticed. If they wanted a Prom Queen then they were going to get one.

As he looked back up, he saw Sam's eyes on him, and the blonde said "You can leave if you want."

"No. I'm through running. I came back to McKinley, and they're not keeping me away again this time either. This Prom was supposed to be about getting rid of the lump in my throat from Dalton, and leaving now will only exacerbate it."

He leant away from Sam and detached himself from his arms, leaning against the sink for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

Sam dropped his arms but still kept his gaze steady, asking "So what do you want to do?"

Kurt closed his eyes and paused for a while, making sure he was sure about his decision. Then he pointed towards the door, towards the gymnasium, and said "I'm gonna go back in there, and get coroneted."

When Sam grinned at him he continued "It doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't," and he gritted his teeth, "touch me.

* * *

><p>He strode back into the gym, knowing that as he moved towards the stage that all eyes would be on him. But he had been telling the truth when he had spoken to Sam. He was going to show everyone that they couldn't drive him away again, couldn't mess with him, couldn't touch him. He was too strong.<p>

He marched up the steps to the stage like he owned them, and hardly faltered at all as he was hit by the spotlight, the blinding white beam that told the whole world where he was, what he was doing.

When Figgins was mumbling and faffing, he searched for Sam's eyes in the crowd, and when he found them the blond was smiling softly as he accepted the crown, the sceptre.

He leant into the microphone, smiling.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton!"

And slowly the entire gym broke out into applause, complete with whooping that he was sure wasn't even only from the Glee club. But Figgins had to ruin it all.

"And now behold the tradition of our 2011 Prom King and Prom Queen getting their first dance."

And with that the reality of the whole situation crashed down on him.

Dave Karofsky was Prom King. And he was Prom Queen.

Meaning they'd have to dance together. Something that would probably out Karofsky if he were to go through with it.

And suddenly he was walking down the stage steps side by side with Dave Karofsky, saying "Now's your moment."

Dave turned to stare at him and looked blank as he said "To do what?"

"Come out. Make a difference."

Then Dancing Queen kicked in, Mercedes and Santana behind him making it sound wonderful even when they were probably confused and concerned, and he looked over at the boy net to him and a little bit of him realised it was futile.

"I can't."

And Dave gave him a look that made him so sorry for the closeted jock, before striding off into the crowd and being swallowed up by the mass of bodies.

He was standing alone in the middle of the dancefloor, Dancing Queen still being sung in the background, when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. May I have this dance?"

And he grinned like an idiot at Sam as he stepped forwards and into his arms, not even wondering what he was doing or what people would say, for once.

"Yes, yes you may."

Sam just held him like a normal slow dance before twirling him a little bit, making him smile even wider. He was about to ask why he was doing it when Sam spoke.

"I heard what you said to Karofsky. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But Kurt, if he won't make a difference..." He trailed off.

Kurt looked up at the blond, seeing panic and certainty warring in his eyes.

"Then?"

"Then I will."

And Sam leant down, carefully, gently, and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

He was so shocked he didn't even react at first, and it was only when Sam pulled back and looked at him, slightly worried, that he surged forwards, kissing him again, deeper, and definitely more than just a peck.

And he was pretty sure that Sam made a difference, even if it was only to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, i was staying with a friend and couldn't get anything posted :/ But here i am back again! :)**

**Prompt by eb012203 -what if Sam was the one that Kurt had his Prom Queen dance with instead of Blaine?- :) x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Because sometimes you need to tick those wishlist boxes. (This does quite a few for me)**

* * *

><p>"I want you."<p>

As Kurt's gasp rang thought the room Sam stepped forwards, not near enough to the startled boy to be any kind of threat, but certainly closer than before. Reaching out a hand, Sam stopped, then let it fall to his side as he gazed at Kurt with imploring eyes.

"I've always wanted you. Even when there were others, you were always there in the back of my mind. Waiting. Picking holes in everything they did, because they could never be as good as you."

Kurt stared back, uncomprehending.

"But... you aren't gay. You said you weren't gay!"

And he was _not_ clinging to that last thread of denial as he saw Sam's head lift, his eyes rise from the floor, a shaking hand come up to run though his blond hair.

Sam smiled a little, tense and harsh, but a smile all the same.

"And I'm not. Never have been. I'm bisexual, and no one ever asked me about that. I never lied, because I'm not gay. I like boys and girls, and more importantly, I like you!"

His breath shook again as he exhaled, and he took a small, shuffling step closer to Kurt as he spoke. He didn't want him to run before he'd even had his turn to speak.

Kurt shook his head again, trying to make sense of what he was hearing, because he still had the tiny, parasitic voice in his head that wasn't one hundred percent sure it wasn't a joke.

"Sam, be reasonable, you were with Quinn, you spent so much time trying to woo her, win her over, and then Santana, and then... oh god, then Mercedes! You seemed like the perfect couple, the kind of one that people think will be together forever."

Sam shook his head again, lowering his eyes back to the floor again, suddenly finding his shoelaces exceedingly interesting, as he tried to explain, to show Kurt what he felt.

"I liked them, I really did. Quinn was wonderful, perfect, but too perfect, and she ended up cheating on me anyway. I started to chase her for popularity's sake, and even thought I did like her, I never felt anything like the spark I've felt since." He looked up to see that Kurt had come a step closer, listening to him, only leaving them a metre apart.

"And Santana was in it for her own good anyway, to get her own back and save her own skin. She's lovely, in her own little way, but definitely not for me, not then, not ever. Mercedes," There Kurt looked over and could see the absolute fondness in the blond's eyes, "was wonderful. I thought she was exactly what I had been looking for, she was happy and bubble and funny and gorgeous and wonderful, but there was a catch, like always. And that catch was you."

Kurt stood still and watched as Sam looked into his eyes when he said 'you', moving forwards enough to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Because ever since I first met you, I've wanted you. That aborted duet, I wanted so badly to sing with you. Just your presence, your humour, your own little atmosphere, I wanted to be in it Kurt. And then you went and performed 'Le Jazz Hot' and I noticed properly how sexy and gorgeous and beautiful you were, and it knocked me off course completely. I was chasing Quinn but you were always there after that, in the back of my mind."

He took a breath, paused, and Kurt reached out, upwards, and put his smaller, smoother, paler hand over the top of Sam's large tanned one, looking at them before turning back to the boy in question.

"And then after that?" He prompted.

"I had to defend you against Karofsky, it was an immediate reaction, I didn't even need to think about it. That cemented my feelings really. And then you went to Dalton, and I managed to convince myself that it was okay, that I didn't mind you not being there everyday, effortless and cheerful and always with that cool wit and sarcasm I loved so much. But when you returned, avec boyfriend, you were totally unavailable, and right _fucking_ there! And even then, that just intensified my feelings."

He turned his hand upwards, not caring about the awkward position it put them both in physically, and twined their fingers together, expecting but not receiving a response from Kurt.

"Of course, along came Mercedes and I finally thought that was it, it seemed wonderful, like you said, perfect. Too good to be true. And it was. Because every day came with you there, because you're her best friend. And she could sense it, could tell how being around you both was tearing me in half, ripping me up. But the halves weren't even, weren't equal, and I think she knew that even if she wished otherwise, she would always get the smaller one around you. o we broke it off, yesterday. Amicably, and we both talked about it. So all that was left was this. For me to talk to you."

Kurt brought their clasped hands down from his shoulder, stepping close to Sam and closing the gap between them to the merest of inches. He thought, fleetingly, of his and Blaine's break up, so much different from what Sam had just described, a shouting match in front of the school after one glee practice that had left Blaine storming off screaming insults and Kurt sobbing hysterically in his Navigator. Knew that that was how it had to be.

"And talk you have. I've known you for over nearly a year now, and I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk, at least about yourself. I like it."

He stepped closer still.

"And Sam, you know what?"

Sam nodded, mutely, frozen by his proximity to Kurt.

"I want to know everything."

And then he was closing the last few redundant millimetres, their entwined hands pressing up against the wall that he had somehow managed to back Sam up into, their tongues practically as twisted with each other as the hands. Both of them lost any sense of time, meaning of anything, and Kurt smiled against Sam's wonderful mouth as he tangled his other hand in his blond locks.

When they finally stepped away, Sam leaning on the wall for support, Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds, before cupping Sam's cheek in his hand.

"Was that everything you expected it to be?" He asked, hoping and semi-fearful.

Sam grinned, "And more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so so sorry that i haven't posted on this story in so long, real life upped and kicked me in the face and i needed to sort a few things. This wasn't a prompt, just my complete fantasy for Season Three, therefore a box ticker. XD**

**Written in about ten minutes and probably not very well at that, any mistakes (there are bound to be a few) are mine. Hopefully, for an insomniac awake at one am, this doesn't read too much like the insane ramblings of the madwoman i shall one day become.**

**Over and out x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Because sometimes we need to remember to stop pretending.**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know how it had got to this.<p>

He and Sam had been best friends, always there for one another, always helping each other out, never backing down. He was to Kurt what Mercedes was almost, only the male, much more nerdy version. He was the perfect male friend for a gay guy who was constantly ostracized for it.

But it had all gone downhill when they had had an argument about something ridiculous about a month earlier, and then had ended up bursting into fits of laughter afterwards, clinging onto each other. They had ended up face to face, close enough for him to feel Sam's soft breath on his face, and then suddenly the blonde had wrenched himself away, mumbling some ridiculous excuse to leave, and things had been strained at best and silent at worst between them.

Then Rachel and Finn had to go and have an argument, culminating in them refusing to sing their duet with each other, and in despair Mr. Shue had gotten Sam to agree to sing Finn's part because he was the closest in pitch and range.

That had just left Rachel's part to fill, but there weren't any girls able to fill inn, and she flatly refused to sing at all.

Which left the only other person able to reach the notes Kurt.

And he was none too thrilled.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
>W<em>_e're so close, yet so far apart  
>I close my eyes i look away<br>That's just because i'm not okay_

_B__ut i hold on, i stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_W__ill we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

Sam didn't know how it had got to this.

He and Kurt had been best friends, always there for one another, always helping each other out, never backing down.

And then out of nowhere, after a stupid fight that left them giggling and spluttering over their own ridiculousness, he had ended up face to face with Kurt, and suddenly realised what it was.

He didn't feel friendship.

It wasn't platonic.

He had romantic feelings for another guy, _strong_ romantic feelings.

And it had scared him witless.

He had run, taken the cowards way out, and tried to cut things off with Kurt even when the brunette had tried very hard to keep in contact, keep things civil. He had been too ashamed, worried, nervous, to realise that he might have been pushing away everything he had ever wanted.

He couldn't choose who he loved, and fantasizing that everyone would be accepting would be ridiculous, but he had to do something about it. He just hoped that he was good enough to finally come clean to Kurt. Somehow he didn't think so.

Then came their duet, and they were up on stage singing together, pitch perfect but still strained, pretending politeness, and he didn't know what to do about it.

_H__ow long do i fantasize  
>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that i am good enough  
>And we can choose the ones we <em>_love_

_B__ut i hold on, i stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_W__ill we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

Kurt looked into Sam's eyes as they moved fluidly around each other, around the stage. All the spotlights on them and he still suddenly felt like they were the only two people in the world.

He wondered what secrets Sam was keeping, what was happening inside his head that had made him run from Kurt all those days ago, but neither of them seemed to be willing to let go, just give in to the music.

He had accepted a few weeks before Sam's departure that he was entertaining not entirely just friendly feelings for the blond, but he knew from experience that tht didn't go well. However, sometimes he caught Sam looking at him and he wondered, just for a second, whether they felt the same.

Only, it was gone by the time he looked back and he always convinced himself that he was imagining it.

_Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>S__eems like no one's __letting__ go  
>And it's such a shame<br>Cause if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know<em>

Sam suddenly saw all his chances slipping way before his eyes and in that moment, there, on stage in front of god only knew how many people, he realised that he would lose more by never accepting his feelings than by denying them.

Kurt saw Sam approach him, departing from their admittedly rushed choreography, and he thought it was just a mix up until Sam caught his hands, jerking him out of their steps so they were stood still in the middle of the stage for the last chorus. He even managed to make it look choreographed, but Kurt knew it wasn't. And he wondered just what Sam was playing at.

Sam stared into Kurt's eyes, feeling the words as they coursed through him, knowing his chances were still slipping away from him fast, and made his decision.

_W__ill we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>

Kurt wasn't sure what to do.

Oh, he knew what he wanted to do, when Sam's hands found their way to had face, and his body aligned itself with his, but he didn't know what he should do.

_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)_  
><em>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<em>  
><em>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending<em>

Of course, he never had to make the decision, because Sam made it for him.

Leaning in, not caring what their team mates, Mr. Shue, hell, even the thousand strong audience thought, he pressed their lips gently together, closing his eyes, knowing that that was what it was supposed to feel like. What it had never felt like before.

And if he had anything to do with it, he wouldn't be letting it go.

From where Kurt stood, he didn't think that he'd ever be making Sam stop kissing him, the first time of what he hoped would be many, not even realising that the boy had just outed himself completely.

From the silent audience a shocked whisper could be heard.

"Was that scripted?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh My God, i'm so sorry it's been so long since i last updated this! I went away on holiday and then my muse went into hibernation, whilst i scraped around in the recesses of my brain just to churn out chapters to my multi-chap fic. This got a little left on the sidelines and i apologise, it's totally my fault!**

**Now, this update is dedicated to the amazing IceQueenRia, who has been awesome in reviewing every single chap of this fic and being wonderful with her praise :D You made me so happy Ria, and so when the lovely lady herself asked me recently if i 'had any plans to write more of [my] wonderful Sam/Kurt 'First Kisses'?' it thouroughly kicked me into gear, and i felt like i owed it to her to buck my ideas up and stop procrastinating.**

**Ria, i'm approx twenty mins after my self set deadline of the weekend when i post this, but hopefully using your idea will help me gain back your support :D**

**Over and out xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Because it was the last Friends on E4 tonight.**

* * *

><p>"My parents want to move back to Tennessee."<p>

It was one sentence.

Just one little, tiny sentence, but it made one hell of a difference.

The once calm glee club erupted, with Mercedes shouting aghastly, Finn pulling his most confused face, Santana threatening to go all Lima Heights on his ass, Brittany immediately bursting into tears, Rachel stamping her foot and saying loudly that it wasn't fair that they wouldn't have the required number of members for Nationals.

Even Mr. Shue looked stunned.

The only person in the room who didn't make a sound was Kurt.

He just stood and stared, not being able to comprehend what was happening. How could Sam be leaving? It just wasn't possible. He needed his Sammy, his best friend, his golden boy.

That had been three weeks ago, and here they were stood in the very same choir room, the whole club, all there to say goodbye to Sam before he went back home.

His parents, after only just remaining in somewhere with a roof over their heads, and then slowly trying to improve their situation, had finally decided that enough was enough and that they were going to have to return to Tennessee, where they were sure there were at least better job prospects than there were in Lima, Ohio.

They had sung their goodbye medley, wished him good luck and had group hugs and laughed and cried.

Now all that remained was goodbye. And Sam didn't feel like he could adequately express his feelings to the group as a whole, so he had decided the best way was just to say goodbye to each member in turn.

He had done Finn and Puck, then Mike, Brittany, Lauren, Tina, Artie, Rachel, Quinn and Santana was in the other room with him while they finished off the food and chatted aimlessly, still not able to believe that he was leaving.

A sudden bang from the other side of the room saw Santana storm out of the room with her hand in front of her face, her heeled boots clacking on the floor as she stomped towards the door and then slammed it behind her, leaving a shocked glee club in her wake.

"Was she... was she _crying_?"

Everyone seemed to be in astonished agreement with Puck as Sam himself re-entered the room with a drawn face and red ringed eyes.

"Guys, I think she needs a minute." He said, absentmindedly wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

They all nodded in acquiescence but it was Brittany who broke the silence, saying "If he made Santana cry then it must have been bad. Sanny never cries, ever. Apart from that one time when-"

"If you finish that sentence I will happily kill you."

No one had noticed her walk back though the door until she spoke, and then promptly threw herself at Brittany, sitting in her lap and curling into the blonde as she stroked her hair.

Sam could see how uncomfortable she was in that position and tried to distract everyone as he said "Okay 'Cedes, I guess it's you next."

Kurt watched as she followed him into the room, smiling as his two best friends grinned a little at each other and then she reached out to hold his hand as they shut the door. Their short lived romance had, instead of breaking them apart, made them great friends, and Kurt too, and they had become an inseparable threesome friendship that he had never expected having.

He could juts imagine the heart wrenching things Sam would be saying to her as the minutes ticked by, and it was only thinking about that that was keeping him mind off what he was going to say when it was his turn.

He knew that they had had a bond which was why he had left himself and Mercedes until last, but he was glad of that anyway, because it meant that he could put off his goodbye's for a little longer.

Sam hugged Mercedes for the last time as he pulled her up off her chair, crushing her with his muscled arms and laughing a little as she sober and laughed at the same time on his shoulder.

He knew what he had to do next, so he gently let her go and motioned to the door, reaching around and holing it open for her. Stepping through after her he smiled at his assembled friends and tried not to notice when Kurt stood up smiling at him, though he could see the effort it took.

"I really wanted to thank you goys. It meant a lot for you to do this for me, and I guess I'm not good with speeches so I'll say this... I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

They had one last group hug and then he nodded to Mr. Shue and walked from the room before the tears that threatened to cascade down his face could show in front of the others. He headed straight for the men's bathroom and when he got there practically collapsed over a sink s he though of not seeing those same thirteen people every day.

Kurt stood in the middle of the room in shock as the rest of his friends stated hugging each other and smiling, wishing each other happiness and other frivolous things.

"What the HELL? Seriously, what the hell? He talked to every single one of you and not _me_ Am I not important enough for him to talk to? Did he not want to be bothered with me, huh?"

As he took in their stunned faces he made a decision, "I'm going to find him. And I'm fucking well going to find out why he didn't say goodbye to me!"

Storming out the now silent room he made a beeline for the bathroom, sure that that was where Sam would go, and his suspicions were confirmed when he slammed open the bathroom door to see a stunned looking Sam Evans bent over one of the sinks.

"What on earth was that Sam?" He asked, "Am I not important enough for you? Everyone else gets a personalised goodbye and I get a stupid group hug, did you not want to be bothered with me?"

He had considered himself angry enough for quite a few people, but the look in Sam's eyes when he finished his tirade had him considering his thoughts. There was a flat, black fury in them that he'd never seen before.

"Don't you _dare_ come in here and insinuate that you aren't important to me, that you're somehow less than everyone else. I didn't say goodbye to you because I couldn't it would be physically to hard for me to manage. I would have took one look and told my parents that I wasn't going with them, that I didn't care, and tried to carry on doing whatever I could to rent that motel room. Kurt, you're more important to me than anyone in that room, and one look at you would have ruined everything, because I couldn't - can't - stand to leave you!"

He stared at Kurt's frozen, bewildered form and stepped towards him, only one more stride away, saying "You really have no idea, do you? What you do to me. Kurt, look at me," He lifted the brunette's chin, "The only reason that I didn't say goodbye to you in there is because I'm not strong enough to leave you."

And he lifted that perfect face up to his with the hand still on Kurt's chin and very gently connected their lips, his eyes closing and Kurt's following suit. He could feel the fluttering eyelashes against his cheeks.

And it was so bittersweet, having Kurt kiss him back when he knew that it was the first and last time that it would happen.

Pulling back, he looked right into Kurt's glasz eyes and said "I'll come back for you. When I graduate, or when we can move again, I'll be here. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, i'm sorry there hasn't been a first kiss in a while :/ Hope this is okay, prompt by TheDaringkurtsie revolving around a scene from Friends where Rachel is going to move to Paris.**

**Over and out xxx**


End file.
